Human Curiosity: The Bonus Chapters
by Super Sister
Summary: A series of One-Shots based on Human Curiosity. It serves primarily to explain things that went unexplained in the original story. It also includes one-shots that happened before, during and after it. Beware of crack and feels.
1. The Funeral

England frowned, his pillow over his head, as he tried to ignore America's snoring. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that what's-his-name and Ireland were likewise finding it difficult to sleep. He rolled over, to look at the bed above him. England was kind of relieved that Germany had given everyone bunkbeds. Now England could easily kick America in the back, whenever he felt like it.

"Oi, git. Stop snoring!" He whispered, kicking the bed above him. There was some mumbled complaint, but the snoring resumed. England groaned, and let his face rest in his pillow.

"Don't worry England. I can ask if we could get moved somewhere else tomorrow."

"Who are you?" England asked tiredly, not even bothering to look up.

"Eh? I'm Canada!"

"Oh England, how could you forget a nation you practically raised?"

"It's two in the morning git. I can't help it if my brain's a bit fuzzy." England muttered back. He dared a glance at the bunkbed opposite him, only to instantly regret it. Ireland didn't seem to mind the fact that he was unable to sleep. Seeing England suffer made him happy again. In a really sadistic way.

England scowled, then turned his back on him, in order to hopefully successfully ignore him. He closed his eyes, in a desperate try to ignore America's snoring and let darkness enclose him, slowly slipping away into sweet oblivion... Yeah... sweet... oblivion... zzzz...

"_!_" A scream suddenly echoed from downstairs, making everyone jump. A _really_ loud, high-pitched scream. England, still fuzzy from lack of sleep, threw himself out of bed, only to lose his balance and footing momentarily. He knew Ireland would have laughed at him, if it weren't for them all being just being a _bit_ worried about whoever screamed.

In the blink of an eye, everyone had left the room, even America, who had actually woken up, despite being a heavy sleeper.

As they ran down the hall, some other nations joined them, while others stood tiredly and confused at their bedroom doors, wondering where everyone was going. America slid down the banister by the stairs, in order to get to the ground floor faster. Several other nations followed his lead, as they raced to see what was going on.

Once they got to the bottom, they soon realised they had no idea from where the scream had actually come. All they knew, was that it was from downstairs somewhere. Germany cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Split up into groups and search! No groups bigger than five, none smaller than two!" He ordered, Italy then immediately latching onto him, crying about how scared he was, despite having experienced much worse. England found that America had grabbed both him, Japan and... Uh... Candania? forcing the three to go with him.

Well, at least England didn't have to bother looking for a group now... Although, originally, he had wanted to join his brothers, specifically Northern Ireland, who was now left alone with Ireland. Ugh, he couldn't leave his younger brother alone by himself with Ireland and Sealand! But it looked like he'd have to.

He sighed, as America lead the small group down a hall, the three behind him moving more like zombies than humans. England noticed this and glanced over to Japan.

"Hey, Japan. You were in a better room than me and Canaska-"

"Canada."

"Sorry. Still tired. Japan, you got a better room than me and Canada. You didn't have to share it with America-"

"I heard that!"

"- so why are you still tired?"

"Korea snores. Loudly. I think it almost rivals America-sans." Japan replied.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." America called back, pouting annoyed at the two older nations. England glared in reply, Japan looking uncomfortably at his feet. Canada frowned, once again being forgotten and ignored.

"Hey, where are we heading anyway?" Canada asked, pushing past the two non-north-American nations, to reach his brother. America looked at him blankly, making Canada wish he had continued walking behind England and Japan.

"I'm Canada. Your brother. The other kid England brought up and fought over with France." America then grinned, recognition glinting in his eyes. Canada just rolled his eyes in reply and repeated his question. At least America was paying attention long enough to reply to his question.

"We're heading to the basement. The others are probably going to check this floor, so we should check downstairs, in case any bad guys are hiding there."

"Or Ghosts. Especially in such bad weather, in such an old house." England muttered from the back. America paled.

"Uh... Actually, now that I think about it, I think we should go and check upstairs instead-"

"America-san, that would be pointless. We already know the scream can only have come from downstairs, right England-san?"

"Yes. Actually, now that _I_ think about it, the scream probably originated from a ghost..."

"Iggy!"

"England-san, please stop teasing America. He doesn't appreciate it."

"Fine. But it's what he gets for snoring so loudly."

"I do _not_ snore Iggy! Hero's don't snore, only old men like you-"

"DON'T CALL ME OLD OR IGGY! PHYSICALLY, I'M ONLY 23, GIT!"

"Still older than me."

"America-san, please do not tease England back." Japan intervened, frowning.

"But I'm not! I can't help it if Iggy can't handle the truth." America replied, once again pouting. England twitched, then backed away, to stand next to Candyland. Er... No wait, he's called _Canada... _and to talk to said nation, about anything that distracted from America.

America pouted at this, but soon striked up conversation with Japan instead, although the Japanese nation looked more like he was about to drop to the floor asleep, than to listen to America.

They reached the basement, discovering that the door to it and the door to the dead were both open. The four countries entered the chamber with the dead nervously, looking around with worry. The lights were on in the room. Something had happened down here.

The first thing they saw after the lights, was Liechtenstein, who was holding the ends of her nightie, in an attempt to keep her pyjamas dry, while looking absolutely terrified down at the water surrounding her. So, the person to have screamed had been located.

That was relieving. Now, if only they knew why she had screamed.

"Liechtenstein? What's wrong?" England asked. Liechtenstein didn't reply, still staring at the water in shock.

"Liechtenstein? Come here, there's nothing to be scared of..." England repeated, this time trying to beckon the yonug girl away from the water. The others then noticed that the pods were empty. Every single one. And they were offline. None of them were emitting any light.

They were empty.

Liechtenstein wimpered and England sighed. He rolled up his pyjamas, to make sure they didn't get wet and entered after Liechtenstein, holding out a hand to her. He shivered, realising how _cold_ the water was.

"Come on Liechtenstein, you'll get ill standing in this water." He beckoned again. Liechtenstein still didn't react, so England gently took her hand and tugged it lightly. She followed him, fear evident in her eyes, as she continued staring at the water.

He wrapped an arm around her, giving her a half-hug and offering her some comfort. She gripped him tightly in a hug, as she continued to stare blankly into space.

"I'll go tell the others." Canada spoke up, only for Japan to repeat the same thing. Great, being ignored again. Still, Canada accompanied Japan, as both wandered back upstairs to get the others.

America gave a nod, as he stared at the scene before him, trying to figure out why Liechtenstein had seen a ghost.

He focused his attention on the water, remembering how Liechtenstein had been staring at it, like it had become a demon or something. And then he noticed it. The thinned-down red. America gulped. There was no need to jump to conclusions, right? There was a reason for the thinned-down red that was completely unrelated with blood, right?

England successfully got Liechtenstein out of the water and helped her up the stairs. Her bottom lip quivered, as she stared back into the room. The others had finally also reached the basement, just in time to see the two leave the room of the dead.

"Liechtenstein?" Hungary asked, gaining the young girl's attention. In a moment, Liechtenstein burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the Hungarian, crying uncontrollably.

Hungary stared in alarm at Liechtenstein, before looking up, just in time to see England's reaction to the water, the Brit having finally noticed what was wrong with it.

The others burst forward, past England and America, to see what was going on. Several gasps emitted from the crowd, as realisation dawned on them.

They all stood there, in morbid shock, the only sound being Liechtenstein's crying.

It was quite clear what was causing the water to be red. Melted ice water, mixed with blood.

Nation blood.

_But... But where are the bodies__?_

* * *

... Now, it was one thing to wake up in a grass field, the sun shining down on you, on a lovely Sunday, surrounded by curious kids.

But it was an entirely _different_ thing, to wake up in a grass field, without a clue of who or where you were and that, according to the curious kids, you had "magically appeared from nowhere". _  
_

France blinked at the kids, before stretching out, as if he hadn't moved in years, slowly recalling what and who he was. He still didn't know where he was though, so he asked the kids.

They giggled.

"Nous sommes en France!" One of their children replied, smiling at the strange man.

"Merci, petit." France replied, patting the child on his head. The children all giggled, turning when they heard their mothers calling for them.

"Au revoir monsieur!" All the children called out, before running off to meet their mothers.

"Au revoir." France replied, waving them goodbye. What a nice wake-up call. Nations were very fond of children, particularly children of their nationality, so they enjoyed spending time with the newest generation. They were so sweet, cute and innocent (well, they should be anyway), how could anyone hate them?

He frowned, recalling world war two, before shaking his head lightly. He got to his feet and walked around, soon realising the grass field was actually a large park. He sat down on a bench, getting grass strands out of his hair, while wondering where he actually _was_.

He didn't really remember what happened to him; it was all foggy. Sighing, he assumed it would come back to him later. For now, he should go and find something more fun to do. Maybe he should get himself cleaned up. He looked at himself, noticing his clothes. They were bland and white, similar to the clothes he had worn when he was a very young nation.

France smiled, recalling his early days. Despite usually having been born in a time of wars and battles, young nations had a tendency to be blissfully unaware of them and spent their first few years (usually decades or even centuries) being completely unaware, innocent and sweet, before slowly developing their extra abilities, such as feeling the pain and anger of their people and the nearly irresistable urge to help their people, no matter what the cost.

Sometimes, France wished he could have those early days back. He knew he couldn't, but still. He looked at the clothes, smiling lightly. OK, so they were the most boring clothes he had ever seen, but at least they reminded him of something pleasant.

Now... How had he ended up in his home again, in strange clothing and alone? He was pretty sure he hadn't drunk excessively recently, and there were no fine women (or men) around, with whom he would have done it, so he wondered what had happened.

He then remembered. He remembered the large part of the 22nd century, which he spent confined within a cell, wishing day in and day out to see the sun again. He looked up, to see the sun smiling down at him. He felt so cold inside, but smiled back at the sun anyway, simply because of the warmth the sun was giving him.

He then frowned. The HCS. They had done that to him. The cold feeling. The last thing he remembered, before waking up in France, was the heavy beating he had gotten from the HCS, the two injections he was given and that he was then stuck in a pod and was frozen up.

And then, as said, he woke up in France again. At home.

Did he have a gap in his memory? But this had all been recent, hadn't it? Recent history was a hard thing to forget... So... No, it wasn't a memory gap... What actually happened, was that he... He... He died? But... But... But nations couldn't die and come back to life again, could they?

Isn't the point in being dead, that you can't come back to life again?

France had never thought of that before. He fiddled with the rim of his strange clothes, deep in thought. Maybe it was possible? It would explain quite a few things... For example, that time with the Titannic. Both England and Ireland had been aboard it and were supposed to have drowned that night. But the very next day, after the Titannic sank, both nations were found back at home, well and alive.

He remembered England trying, and failing, to hide the clothes he'd woken up in. They were the same things France had woken up in. Was that how the two supposedly survived the Titannic? They _hadn't_ survived? They had actually drowned, before being revived and waking up in their respective Homes again?

It... It also explained how England hadn't died, despite France having seen, from a distance, how England got his... Head... chopped off, during the hundred-year war. He had always assumed it must have been a regular human, seeing as, the next day, he saw England absolutely fine, with nothing hinting that something had... chopped his head off.

France shuddered, a bit disgusted at the thought of a beheaded England. So... he... He really had died? He frowned again, now glaring at the ground. No human should ever kill them. Nations killed each other, but that was usually in the heat of battle! Humans should never kill a nation. The end-result was usually bloody.

Look at Hitler, who tried getting rid of the Jews for example. He had ended up committing suicide and causing Germany to fall. France frowned. Oh, what he would do to get back at the HCS...

"Frantsiya?" Someone asked from behind him. France jumped and looked behind himself, to come face to face with Russia. Russia had been frozen too.

"Bonjour Russie." France greeted him, slightly confused. "What are you doing here-?"

"I've been up and about for a few days now. I've been looking for everyone who was given the "death" treatment." Russia replied, not actually explaining what he was doing in France. France stared blankly at him, before getting off the bench.

"Oui? Why are you looking for everyone?"

"Before I died, I found a list of every person who was a member of the HCS. I still have it here, see?" Russia replied, holding up several papers. They were crinkled and blood-stained, but still readable. France glanced at them, before focusing his attention on Russia again.

"I can see that. But what do you plan on doing with this information?"

"What do you think Frantsiya?" Russia replied, hiding his irritation by smiling at France childishly.

"Je n'ai aucune idée." France replied, his mind still a bit foggy from being alive again. Russia paused, and thought about what he should say next carefully.

"... We don't want children who can't play nice, right?" Russia eventually said, referencing what he had said back in 1905. And then France understood what Russia wanted to do. He grinned and his face darkened.

"Count me in Russie. Count me _in_."

* * *

Everyone stood silently in front of the memorial, placed in Switzerland. Most thought it was a good idea, seeing as Switzerland, being rich and neutral, was probably the only country in the world, which would keep the memorial clean and respectful (this being relative of course).

Switzerland would make sure no war destroyed it; that no vandals came in the night and that no one would ever let it gather dust and get dirty, simply because that wasn't how Swiss worked.

America mused silently how they, the nations, must look incredibly normal right now. Rain was falling down on them from the skies, hitting the black umbrellas everyone was standing underneath. Everyone was in black formal wear, a deep frown etched on their faces.

They just looked like an ordinary group of people who had gathered to pay respects to the dead, having even put flowers at the memorial's feet.

The way they solemnly stood next to each other, hands by their sides or clasped together, while their eyes emptily looked at either the large statue or the wet ground. There was no tenseness between anyone, no sneers or jabs, no bites or scratches, no fighting and no brawling. Just shared and silent mourning.

Even Ireland and England, who were toe to toe with eachother right now, were capable of silently standing next to each other_. _It was more amazing for Ireland really, seeing as he had to silently acknowledge how his younger Brother Northern Ireland, clung to England's hand and rested his head on England's shoulder, instead of Ireland's. Of course, Ireland also had Sealand standing next to him, so he probably saw no problem.

As the day wore on, nations slowly left. Finally, no one was left, but America and Germany, who were still standing there, late in the night, with the rain still pouring down on them mercilessly.

"Fitting weather." Germany suddenly said, making America jump and let out a small (unmanly) yelp.

"Er... I guess." America admitted, staring at Germany confused.

"... The 22nd century was an interesting time for us, wasn't it?" He asked calmly, his gaze now resting on America, instead of the memorial.

"Yeah... I... I'm going to miss them. Mexico, Sweden, Lithuania, Switzerland, France, Russia..."

"There's no need to list them all Amerika."

"Sorry."

"... I will miss them too."

"Yeah..."

"... At least it's all over now. And I'm sure they're... They're in a better place now..." America nodded, rubbing his eyes and looking away from Germany.

The water on his face most certainly weren't tears. It was from the rain. His umbrella must be letting the rainwater in.

"Come on Amerika, let's go."

"OK." America agreed. Germany nodded and started walking towards the park's exit. America was about to follow, before he paused and took something out of his pocket. He knew it would probably get stolen sooner or later, but then again, some of their dead friend's ghost could go and haunt whatever bastard dared to steal from the dead.

He brought out a small heart made of diamond and placed it amongst the flowers, before sighing and running away, after Germany.

Lithuania poked out his head from behind the statue. He stared after the two nations, as they both finally left. He smiled softly, then left too.

* * *

**Yay! The First installment of the One-Shot collection!**

**This happens during the first epilogue of Human Curiosity. I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
**


	2. Crack OneShot

**_Switzerland's Self-Defense Lessons_**

**Lesson #583 - What to do if there is a Multi-Dimensional, Zombie and Ghost Apocalypse, with America clinging to your neck, screaming like a little girl**

1. Don't Panic.

2. Knock America unconcsious  
2.1. This will stop the screaming.  
2.2. He's not clinging to your neck any more  
2.3. You have live bait  
2.4. If worse comes to worse, you know who they will eat first.

3. Check for Danger.

4. There is no Danger.  
4.1. Find a safe hiding place (do not abandon America. He may become useful later).  
4.2. Churches are good places to hide, because ghosts stay away from them.  
4.3. A super market would also be good place, because you would then have weapons and rations you could use to defend yourself from Zombies.  
4.4. What would be best, would be to find a place that is a church and a super market. That way you can protect yourself from both Ghosts and Zombies.

5. Ghosts are approaching.  
5.1. Think positive thoughts and don't get scared. Ghosts only attack people who are scared or are thinking negatively.  
5.2. Pretend that you are surrounded by a white light. This can protect you too.  
5.3. Show the ghost that you neither fear it or will let it control you. Be confident. If you show that you're in charge of the situation, the ghosts will get scared and leave.  
5.4. If you are too scared to think, find a church. Ghosts do not like churches.  
5.5. If you can't run, get on your knees and pray.  
5.6. If you can achieve none of the above, abandon America, so that the ghosts will get him first, while you run away and escape.

6. Zombies are approaching.  
6.1 Check if you are surrounded.  
6.1.1. If you're surrounded, use America as a meat shield and try to run the zombies over.  
6.1.2. If that doesn't work, arm yourself. Fight your way out.  
6.1.3. If you are too weak to fight your way out, wake up America and give him the weapon. Tell him that he is in a virtual-reality machine that Japan made, and that the goal of the game is to kill all the zombies.  
6.1.4. If 6.1.2. and 6.1.3. don't work, let them get to America first.  
6.1.5. After they've finished with America, try not to get bitten. Pray, hope and wait for a rescue.  
6.2. You are not surrounded.  
6.2.1. Run away and find a hiding place.  
6.2.2. Preferably a Super Market.  
6.2.3. Next would be a church. Zombies, while they do not have a problem entering a church, do hesitate before entering one.  
6.2.4. Otherwise, find a make-shift hideout and hide there, until you can go and find a better place.  
6.3. If you can't find a hiding place, get yourself a weapon. Arm yourself with anything and keep away from the zombies, if possible.  
6.3.1. Kill all the zombies with the weapon you found.  
6.3.2. If you are a non-violent individual, wake America up and give him the weapon. Tell him that the Zombies are actually piñatas. He will kill all the Zombies for you.  
6.4. If you are unable to kill the zombies or wake America up, see 5.6. and replace the word "ghost" with "zombies".

7. Ghosts and Zombies are approaching.  
7.1. DO NOT WAKE AMERICA UP UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.  
7.1.1. America is scared of Ghosts. The moment he wakes up, he will just be another problem to deal with.  
7.1.2. It is preferred if America stays alive, so it is best not to wake him up, because he is more likely to die of a heart attack.  
7.2. Check if you are surrounded.  
7.2.1. If surrounded, try and run away.  
7.2.2. If necessary, abandon America.  
7.2.3. If you can't run, pick up a weapon and defend yourself.  
7.2.4. Remember to think happy thoughts.  
7.2.5. If you are unable to escape or defend yourself, be glad that at least, up to this point in life, life has been good to you. And if it hasn't been good to you, as is very likely to be the case, considering your current situation, be glad that it will all be over, very soon.  
7.3 You are not surrounded.  
7.3.1. Run. Try and find somewhere to hide.  
7.3.2. You can try to fight the zombies if you want, but can you stay calm and think happy thoughts at the same time? Remember, there are ghosts too.  
7.3.3. If you can not do 7.3.1. or 7.3.2., curl up into a feeble position and cry. The zombies and ghosts might pity you then.

8. Remember to wake up America at some point.  
8.1. If he panics again, try and calm him down.  
8.2. Remember to wake him up, when he's safe.

9. Find other people who aren't Zombies or Ghosts.  
9.1. Remember Lesson 4: Don't talk to Strangers!  
9.1.1. That includes Austria.  
9.1.2. And France.  
9.1.3. And Prussia.  
9.2. If they're a resposnisble person, follow them and trust them.  
9.2.1. But don't trust them too much! Remember, Lesson 394: Good Guys can be Bad Guys, and Lesson 395: Trust is overrated!

10. Try to figure out what caused the apocalypse. Seeing as it's multi-dimensional, it probably involves beings from other dimensions, including parallel versions of ourselves or nightmarish beings that plan to take over the world.  
10.1. If caused by nightmarish being from another dimension, remember Lesson 490: Dealing with Multidimensional Monsters.  
10.2. If caused by a parallel universe, see what sort of dimensional portal was created in order to link this and the parallel universe.  
10.3. If it is a natural portal, created by the multiverse, the portal will eventually close by itself. Go find a place to hide and wait for the apocalypse to end.  
10.4. If it is an artificial portal, figure a way to shut it down.  
10.4.1. Also, figure out why it exists.  
10.4.2. If it exists because of a criminal genius, kill the madman and cut off the connection to the parallel universe.  
10.4.3. If you can't kill the madman, tell someone from the parallel universe to kill the him instead.  
10.4.4. If the portal exists, because some survivors are trying to escape their universe, in which everyone has turned into a zombie or ghost, save the parallel universe survivors and destroy the artificial portal.

11. Find a good place to hide and wait for the apocalypse to end.  
11.1. Remember to have food, water and medical rations.  
11.2. Find a place, in which all your necessities are fulfilled.  
11.3. If necessary, go on a Zombie killing spree, in order to help the apocalypse end sooner.  
11.4. Remember Lesson 222: Ghosts can't Kill.  
11.5. Remember to keep plenty of weapons (including ammo) around.

12. Try not to die.

* * *

**This chapter was based on a paragraph in Chapter 15 in Human Curiosity. I just couldn't resist the idea of going into detail there. :D**

**Also, some of this one-shot has H2G2 references in it. ^.^ Couldn't resist. Do you know how _useful_ "Don't Panic" is? Seriously. It's incredibly useful. Full points if you can spot the references!  
**

**I guess my only complaint is that I was really mean to America. D: I DON'T MEAN TO BE SO MEAN TO YOU MERI! D:  
**

**Crack one-shot. And I'm going to write _many more_. :D  
**


	3. HC History

**Timeline - Human Curiosity - Beginning to End (sort of)**

5th May 1990 - Foundation of the HCA (Human Countries Anonymous).

10th June 2001 - the HCA becomes the HCS (Human Curiosity Satisfactorers).

5th September 2005 - the HCS becomes involved with illegal and/or criminal gangs.

9th August 2011 - Last World Meeting in the 21st Century.

11th August 2011 - Masskidnap of the Nations begins.

18th August 2011 - All, but seventeen lucky nations, kidnapped.

January 2102 - The Prisoners escape the HCS, but all with damage to mind.

January 2103 - America discovers Arthur Kirkland (England). They soon discover more nations.

Feburary 2103 - HCS is brought to a stand still. All nations are free again. The research was destroyed.

15th March 2103 - World War Three breaks out. Everyone is too distracted to notice that the HCS is being killed, one by one.

21st December 2107 - Ireland switches sides. UK and Ireland rebuild their relationship again.

3rd January 2109 - World War Three ends. Politically and economically everything is a mess. Countries help other countries rebuild, while trying to cool down anger, so that World War Four won't take place twenty years later.

1st April 2111 - Nations introduce themselves to the world again. (America is noted to have picked the worst day for the reintroduction)

2nd June 2111 - Canadian, Jack Willson, notices the connected murders of the HCS in the last eight years and points them out. Everyone is confused, but can't do anything about them.

23th June 2111 - The HCS leader is killed.

24th June 2111 - The thought-dead nations return to their friends and families.

9th August 2111 - First World Conference, with only Nations present, in the 22nd Century (Also first in exactly 100 years).

**Wow. Short. Embarrassingly so. This covers the history of the Human Curiosity (with what happens after the story and what happened before it). When summarised like this, it doesn't seem to have much story in it, does it?**

**And notice how the beginning of the kidnaps is the same date, as when the story Human Curiosity got published? :D  
**


	4. France, y u no dead?

England lay curled up in his bed, snoring quietly to himself. After so much stress within the last one hundred years, he never thought he would be lying in his actual bed again, completely relaxed.

He felt nice, warm and safe. In his bed, he didn't need to worry about the world or anything else for that matter.

Just nice, sweet oblivion. He snuggled up to something warm in his bed, enjoying the increased comfort.

Yes... Sweet, sweet, sweet sleep, and no one around to ruin it. France was... well, you know... And America was busy bothering Canada this whole week (they were planning each others birthdays).

So, this wonderful Sunday morning (England wouldn't waste his weekday mornings in bed), England found himself completely alone, still sleeping happily, curled up next to something that was nice and warm and not having to worry about any intruding nations-

Wait a minute...

England's foggy mind set itself in motion, as it tried to figure out what was wrong with that sentence. Something warm... and fuzzy... Curled up to it. What was wrong with that? And why did he connect it with having his personal space invaded? He soon realised that the nice, warm thing he was currently curled up to, was not a thing.

As his senses started becoming more and more awake, he soon realised that the thing felt like a body. A human one. Still not quite awake, England leaned against the body, hoping it was someone he trusted and didn't mind sharing a bed with.

Then again, did England actually know anyone so well, that he didn't mind sharing a bed with them? England soon realised the answer was no, and that besides that, nowadays, sharing a bed with someone often meant a sexual relationship of some kind.

It was moments like these, when he wished that sharing a bed was considered a mere, innocent thing again, like it used to be, back in the past. England forced himself awake and slowly opened his tired eyes. Who was he sleeping next to?

England looked at the person, finding it to be a man, probably in his mid twenties, dressed in fancy pyjamas (thank goodness) and...

England fell out of bed, trying to get as much distance between himself and the man as possible. The man looked up, having not been asleep for a while, grinning at England. England was torn between looking outright furious and completely shocked.

"Ah, bonjour mon petit lapin. Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, I- I- I..." England stuttered, as he looked at France, turning a bright colour of red (out of anger of course! H-he wasn't blushing!). On one hand, the bloody wanker had invaded his privacy (again), but on the other hand, France was supposed to be dead. Finally, England chose to be angry. He would not show his shock to the frog.

Even if the frog was supposed to be a non-existent, dead nation.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my bloody house, you bloody wanker?" England demanded, almost shrieking in indignation. But only almost.

"Oh, is that really how you're going to greet a long lost friend you haven't seen in nine years? You wound me so Angleterre!" France replied with mock-hurt, smiling down at England, who was half-sitting, half-lying on the floor. The brit shot to his feet and glared undignified at France.

"Y-you can't just turn up at my house when you're supposed to be dead, you tosser!" England snapped. France didn't even flinch, a big, happy smile on his face.

"I missed you too Angleterre." France said sincerely, however, England was too angry to notice that France wasn't teasing him for once.

"What the hell are you even doing here? Why are you even breathing?" England demanded. France shrugged in reply, then rolled out of bed, getting to his own feet.

"Well, after I completed my little mission with the rest, I thought the first person I would want to visit would be you~ Well, actually, I thought of my petit Canada and a few others, but you're a lot more fun to tease. I had to fight with your brothers about this though. Scotland wanted to die your hair blue and white as a "hello, I'm back" present to you. In the end, I convinced them to go bother your Irish brothers instead. And why I'm breathing... It just shows that the land of l'amour can never be kept down~..."

England fumed silently and stomped out of his bedroom.

"It's too bloody early for this anyway." He muttered, still utterly confused and not quite sure whether he was hallucinating or not_._ _Well..._ he thought to himself. _I'm sure this will make more sense after a cuppa tea._

France followed after him, still smiling. England walked into his kitchen and France momentarily felt fear, worried that England would try to cook. Luckily, the Brit simply put the kettle on, before turning around to look at France.

France felt relief and opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut-off by England.

"So... you... You're real?" England asked, as he waited for the kettle to boil. France looked himself over, before nodding.

"I think so, yeah." France replied. England glared at him, but continued.

"So... You weren't dead?"

"Ah, non. You see, I think I really did die. Or at least, my body did. I think the land then regenerated me, so I could continue living, seeing as my people still exist."

"..."

"It's a theory me and the others-"

"The others and _I_, you twat."

"Désolé. It's a theory the others and I developed while we were... Having fun."

"Having fun?"

"It wasn't romantic fun, I can assure you." France automatically replied. England breathed out deeply in thought.

"So... The other ones that died... Aren't dead? Like... My brothers? Or Russia? Or India? All my ex-colonies are alive? Portugal's fine?"

"Oui. Everything's going to be like it used to be. Well, at least as normal as it was back the-" France was cut off by England, who had suddenly tackled him. England wrapped his arms around France, hugging the man tightly, very, very quickly, before running off to the otherside of the kitchen and getting out two tea cups, as if nothing had happened.

France stared at England blankly, confused by England's behaviour. England blushed and started making tea for himself and France.

"... I missed you..." England mumbled embarrassed, before handing France his tea. "But if you dare tell anyone what happened in here, it will be your end. From which you will _not_ return!" England threatened, glaring at France.

France merely smiled back and replied "Aww, but I feel the world should know that Angleterre is the huggy type of person and that he _does_ care about me, despite what he-"

"Shut up you bloody, damned wanker!" England snapped, whacking France behind the head. France winced, but laughed anyway, making England fume even more. However, before England could either physically or verbally attack him, France continued speaking.

"Ah, merci for the tea Angleterre. Let us... How do you say it? Retire to the living room and find out what has happened in the last decade or so, oui?"

England was going to snap something back, however, he found he couldn't. Wanting to know where the heck France and the others had been outweighed the desire to beat France up to a pulp.

He huffed, holding out France's cup of tea, sipping his own cup with a huge pout.

"Fine." He muttered, before storming into the living room. France laughed and followed after him, eager to find out what the others had been up to and find out how everyone else was fairing.

* * *

Switzerland smiled one of his rare smiles, as he flicked Liechtenstein's fringe out of her face, a hand placed in hers.

There his precious little sister slept, still completely unaffected by the outside world, as innocent as ever. Well, admittedly she had become a bit taller, she was physically a year or two older, but she still had that same innocence that she had had nine years ago.

He had missed her a lot and had checked up on her from afar a few times. She spent a lot more time with other nations nowadays, quite a lot of them in fact. She was rarely at home in her country or in Switzerland.

She had felt so lonely while he was gone... Well, that would change now, now that he was back. However, he doubted their relationship would be the same as before. While they'd still be siblings, Liechtenstein had become an independant young lady while he was away. Her country still depended a little on Switzerland, but she now had friends to go to when she felt lonely. She probably wouldn't hide behind Switzerland any more at world meetings and would probably go out often...

Well, he couldn't be her overprotective brother forever...

She yawned and turned on her side to continue sleeping. Switzerland patted her on the head and checked the time.

Seven in the morning. Switzerland turned his head back to his younger sister and frowned. Really, she should have been up much earlier, at the latest half an hour ago.

He sat there for a while in indecesion about what he should do. On one hand, he would like to let his sister sleep, as a sort of "I'm back"-present, but on the other hand, she probably had had quite a few sleep-ins, due to him not being around and he didn't want to wait any longer.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Hey... Liechti... Wake up Liechti."

"mmhgrumblemutter... Five more minutes..." Liechtenstein mumbled, some of her habits from being Lilli still present (such as not being the most disciplined little girl in the world).

Switzerland frowned at the response. She had never asked for five more minutes! What had she been up to?

Almost creepily fast, Switzerland became irritated by the only very small display of rebellion (despite it not actually being an act of rebellion...)

"Liechtenstein! Get UP!"

"NO!" Liechtenstein snapped equally loud, covering her head with the duvet. Shortly afterwards, Switzerland could here her light-snoring again.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom, picking up an empty glass there. He filled it up with water and walked back. Water in Switzerland can sometimes be quite cold, because the water came more or less directly from the mountains.

He sat himself down on Liechtenstein's bed again and frowned. This was probably not the best way to wake someone up who hadn't seen you in years, but never mind.

He was an older brother. If he wasn't mean once in a while (which he wasn't), he was obviously not a very good older brother...

... He had also been spending far too much time with Scotland. The red-haired Brit had obviously rubbed off on him. Sighing, Switzerland held out the cold glass of water and started tilting it.

"Liechti... If you don't get up, you'll have a nasty shock." He spoke softly. Liechtenstein didn't react and continued sleeping peacefully. Sighing Switzerland tore her blankets away and tipped the glass completely, leaving his sister doused in cold water.

"BBrrah! What was that fo-" Liechtenstein stopped midsentence, as her eyes landed on her brother, who was still a bit dirty from wherever he'd been.

"... Bruder?" Liechtenstein asked, her eyes becoming larger and larger.

Switzerland said nothing and sat there, waiting for more of a reaction. Finally it happened. Liechtenstein jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burrying her face in his chest and breathing in his scent.

Despite being dirty, he still smellt of older brother. And cheese. Cheap cheese.

Switzerland stiffened momentairily, before slowly hugging his sister back. He rested his chin on her head, the girl still being shorter than him by quite a bit.

"Bruder..." Liechtenstein mumbled. Switzerland let his hand run through her hair. It was longer now. It no longer looked like Switzerland's hair. Again, he patted her softly on her head.

"Hallo kleine Schwester..."

* * *

**A/N (warning, it's long)  
**

**Hallo kleine Schwester means Hello little sister  
**

**Sorry for the long no-update break. Outside FF, in real life (Now I know, you're all asking me "wth Super Sister, there's a thing called real life? _ Don't ask me, I only just realised it existed!) I'm writing an as-awesome-as-Prussia panto script. :/ I spend day in and day out writing it, and by the end of the day, I've got a huge headache from writing. :o So, instead of writing a bit of fanfiction, like I usually would, I go for a walk, knit, play Sims or watch TV, something mindless like that. TT^TT Please bare with me here.  
**

**Also, I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review D: I usually always respond before updating a new chapter, but I think I'll respond as soon as I see them from now on (so I'll reply next time).  
**

**To my reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL. DON'T CHANGE! (Unless you're psychos. In which case, you should) And 11 reviews for two chapters? That's more than what the original story got in its first two! Wow!  
**

**And to anonymous reviewer: Oh, stop you~. You're making me blush. ^.^  
**

**I'm sorry for the simple (french) grammar mistake in the first chapter. TT^TT I even speak the blooming language and I embarrass myself by writing that? Never mind, eh? Three languages is a lot to juggle in one mind...**

**Feel free to leave a review (read, leave a review OR ELSE) and also, feel free to leave a request (remember, no pairings, no gore, etc.)  
**


	5. The Escape: Russia's Perspective

_Hills of Frozen wastelands, that were once a beautiful utopia, roll over ice tips into more whiteness, blurred with the clouded skies to form an empty, white sheet of paper, meaningless to the world and to the eyes of men who thought themselves important. There's a dot on the white piece of paper, an imperfection. The dot hates the world. It loathes it. And the dots' hate will unleash a thing into the world, that will be known as **The Monster** **that painted** **the World** **black and red.**_

_But, of course, what you don't know, is that this isn't usually how the story is told or summarised. In fact, no one has ever told the story in this way before. The story is so much more sweeter and bitter than this. The shortest summary of the story is also the most well-known one, because this story **takes the biscuit, kills the cat and leaves the nations** **broken**._

It's known as Human Curiosity.

_This is also completely irrelavent for the following one-shot, but messing around with minds is **fun~**  
_

* * *

_**The Escape - From Russia's Perspective**_

"Belarus, let's get going" I said, watching as Finland shot down the corridors, opening cell doors as fast as he could. Belarus silently nodded and followed after me. Others took their sweet time to slowly disperch from the suddenly overcrowded corridor, but we hurried off.

We left the corridors and ran up the stairs, trying to remember where a weaponry room was located. I, admittedly, had no idea where I was going, but luckily Belarus knew exactly where to go (she told me this was to impress me, much to my despair... And also... I _was_ impressed... This disturbed and upset me greatly).

We slowly reached our destination, me trudging behind her at a moderately safe distance, while checking if anyone was sneaking up behind us. I frowned as I listened to the environment around me. Ignoring the blaring of the alarms, it was silent. All I could hear was the pitter-patter of our - unfortunately - bare feet (The floor was so _cold_! I felt like I was back at my house, and _not_ in a good way). There was also the light buzzing from the machines around us, but other than that, silence reigned.

I hated it. I always had hated the silence, but what could I do about it? Talk to Belarus? I looked at my younger sister, as she slowly crept down the corridors, trying to remember where a weaponry room was located. I decided that that option was a deffinite no. Thinking about it, I don't really remember ever having a half-way decent conversation with her... Well, not one where she was actually participating or not scaring me anyway.

I sighed. Honestly, I had hoped that Belarus spending time with Liechtenstein would change her, but I was quite obviously wrong. She still scared me as much as ever. Still, I guess I was fond of her. She _is_ my little sister after all. It's not easy to completely hate a family member... Is it?

Belarus came to a halt in front of a door, slowly opening it. I smiled, entering after her. Weapons. Finally. Plenty of wonderfully nice weapons... Nice, big toys to play with. I touched the corners of my mouth and frowned, mentally, when I found myself smiling. Wasn't that one of the reasons the others stayed away from me? I _smiled_ too much? The concept of smiling too much was still an alien concept to me, but never mind.

I forced the corners down, into my "newly developed" serious face (as Sealand, who I had briefly passed in the corridors, told me).

I walked towards a shelf, smiling at guns I'd never even _seen_ before. They were probably a very new make, but it was hard to tell.

I and the others had had absolutely no contact with the outside world in decades. For all I knew, these could also be decades old and outdated for that matter...

Belarus showed little interest for the guns, muttering something about finding a kitchen later, preferring knives over guns.

"Belarus, grab some guns, shotguns, big guns, bazookas, whatever. Try to pick ones you can recognise. Remember, we've been here for decades, so if you see any futuristic guns, _don't bother_. We won't know how to use them without hurting ourselves."

Belarus, once again, said nothing, walking over to several shelves, picking out a few sleek shotguns and hiding them somewhere within her clothing and strapping others to her body, in order to carry as many as possible. While she was doing this, I was busy picking out a few _big_ guns. Those were a _lot_ of fun, but I could only rarely use them, unfortunately. My bosses were always a bit jumpy whenever I ran around with a large gun... Also, I didn't really like using them at home or in public, because they often caused a lot of damage and scared people.

Once I'd chosen some nice, fun guns, I walked back to the door, looking out of it and checking for guards. I then looked at my clothes (which made me look a bit like a hospital patient), deciding that I and Belarus _really_ needed to wear something else. Not only were they impractical, but they didn't offer us much warmth.

I sighed, already knowing what I wanted to do. I turned to Belarus and waved her over.

"Belarus, didn't you say something about... About a kitchen?"

"Dy." Belarus replied, looking out the door too.

"Well, let's go." I announced. She turned to me, her eyes big.

"Really?" She asked, seeming to be surprised by the idea.

"Da." I replied, somehow regretting that decision. Belarus gave me a big, happy smile and replied eagerly "Dy! Let's go!"

I smiled back (nervously) and patted her once on the shoulder, before running off, down the halls.

A happy Belarus ran after me, practically _skipping_. She was happy for the wrong reasons. That was _very _scary. Then again, a happy Belarus in general was scary.

* * *

And everything, up until we bumped into Estonia, had been going well. After we invaded the kitchen (and ate a bit), we got some more practical clothes, found a first aid kit and reloaded our guns.

It was a bit grizzly, but a little blood here and there hasn't killed anyone before. Much. Only a little.

But as said, things started going a bit awry when we found Estonia, leaning against a wall, his eyes wide open and staring off into space. Blood was spilling out of his head and running down the wall like a slowly moving waterfall.

"Estoniya?" I asked surprised, walking up to him alarmed. Belarus blinked, the only sign that she cared at all, in some kind of way. For a moment, I thought he might be dead (hey, our captors knew how to kill us, can you really blame me?), but then his eyes focused on me.

Slowly, his expression changed to one of confusion, as he tried to think of something to say.

"Venemaa?" He finally asked, soon looking away again to focus his attention on the wall behind me. Seems the wall was more interesting than me...

"My head hurts." He said, as if I couldn't guess that. I felt deep confusion at the situation, but didn't voice it. Wasn't someone supposed to be helping Estonia escape?

"Estoniya, where is Daniya?" I asked, a bit puzzled. Estonia closed his eyes and slumped slightly, leaning forwards and holding the back of his head. He then gazed at his hand, before frowning when he saw it red. He sighed.

"There... There were a few of those guys... They shot at us." He tried explaining, cringing at his stutter. "We got cornered and Denmark forced me to do a runner and leave him behind. I think he escaped, but we got seperated anyway... I'm guessing the soldiers managed to shoot me in the head though; I _really_ can't remember how I got here..."

I sighed and looked around myself.

"Come on Estonia, we'll help you escape." I said, helping him to his feet. Belarus started wrapping a bandage around his head, as strange as this gesture was. He flinched, visibly scared of Belarus, but didn't voice any complaint.

"But aren't you supposed to-" He started, before I interrupted him.

"Nyet. We've already caused enough damage to quickly help someone. Come on, we haven't got much time." I insisted and pulled Estonia to his feet. He didn't complain much, still a bit dazed from the shot to his head.

"Brat, do you smell something?" Belarus suddenly spoke up, sniffing the air. I looked around, smelt and listened.

"Gas. It's the gas." I finally said, frowning, having picked up on the typical metallic tang that came with the gas and the soft hissing sounds from the walls. "They're trying to wipe out our memories... They probably think we'll forget what we're trying to do, before we can escape... Estoniya, Belarus, we need to move quickly." After a moment, I added "Belarus, come and help me support Estonia."

* * *

And really, everyone would have thought things had gotten better from there on, but, if you've heard Liechtenstein's story, you'll probably know that that wasn't what happened. As we sought for an exit, Estonia started forgetting things and soon... It turned out that the Gas did more than just block our memories.

"Venemaa. Stop."

"No Estoniya, no more breaks. We _really_ need to keep going now, before we forget-"

"I don't think I can nation-hop any more." He interrupted, looking at me worriedly.

"Chto?" I asked, momentairily losing my train of thought. When he didn't reply, I started panicking (Russia? Panicking? Really?). "Estonia, come on, _tell_ me you can still nation-hop!"

"... What's nation-hopping?" Estonia asked, looking up at me confused. My face fell completely at this.

"Nation-hopping! It's... You know, it's when... Well..." I sighed, deciding that if he couldn't remember what nation-hopping was... What were his chances of getting out?

"Estoniya, what do you remember?" I finally asked, having sorted out my thoughts.

"What kind of question is that?" Estonia asked confused.

"Tell my your earliest memory. Now."

"... I remember leaving the Soviet Union, whatever _that_ is..."

"Der'mo."

"Brat!"

"Sorry Belarus... He can't nation-hop any more."

"Dy, I know. He just said." She replied.

"Estonia, do you remember-"

"Who's Estonia?" Estonia asked. I stared at him blankly and flicked through my own memories quickly, before focusing on him again. The gas seemed to have a slower effect on me. I could still remember some of my earliest memories. At least... I thought they were... I wasn't sure.

"You are Estonia... Can't you remember?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ei." He replied, shaking his head.

"But you remember the country, da?"

"Oddly enough, I remember everything about Estonians and their history. Did you know that they're very proud-"

"Hey, hey, everyone shut up." Belarus hissed, waving her hands at Estonia and I, to shut up.

"Mida? You can't just-" Estonia began, only to be cut off again. Belarus focused her attention on something, before turning her attention to me.

"Sh... Brother, do you hear that?" I frowned at Belarus, not entirely pleased that she shushed us, but started listening to the noise around me. At first I heard only silence, a light buzzing noise from the lights and the harsh breathing of myself, Estonia and Belarus (they turned the alarms off?), but then I heard loud bangs, pained groans and metal connecting with metal.

Gunshots. I heard gunshots.

"OK, we'll go and see what's going on... Quietly..." I ordered. Estonia and Belarus both nodded, though Estonia looked a bit like a lost puppy. What a weird comparison, but there you go.

We walked down the corridor and looked around the corner. I only had a split second to take in the scene, before Belarus snapped into action. I saw a _lot_ of soldiers. I saw a _lot_ of bullets flying threw the air. And I saw Liechtenstein defending herself as best as she could, while trying to protect a surprisingly helpless England.

And that's all I could take in, before Belarus shot forwards, her knives and guns drawn out, while screaming "How dare you hurt her?" I managed to give out a stunned "Belarus, don't-!", before following after her, my guns pulled out and ready to kill. Estonia, who was weaponless, snuck over to Liechtenstein and England and tried to pull them out of harms way.

The furious onslaught made the soldiers hastilly withdraw with fear, probably their best life decision ever. Belarus had barely broken sweat, cleaning her knife on one of her victim's suits, before putting it back in a concealed area, for later usage and trotting back to join Liechtenstein, England and Estonia.

I checked my ammunition, to find it almost completely gone. Sighing, I chucked away any guns that had become useless and went through several corpses in search for some new, useful weaponry. Once I felt I was satisfyingly equiped again, I moved back to Liechtenstein, Belarus, Estonia and England too.

Belarus was by Liechtenstein's side, fussing over her like a mother, pointing out all the mistakes she'd made while defending herself and England, commenting that she was disappointed in a few places. I smiled, a bit surprised that Belarus would lecture someone at a time and place like this, but she had always been a little... Odd. And that she would actually lecture at all was surprising.

Maybe she did change. If only a little. I looked England and Liechtenstein over, noting that both had been hurt. Liechtenstein's injuries were more serious than Englands, so she had put a lot more effort into defending him than herself. Obviously, Switzerland (and possibly Belarus) had trained Liechtenstein well in protection, but not in self-defense.

"Liechtenstein, England, what is your task?" I asked, after convincing myself that they'd be OK, despite noticing their current conditions (not to mention Liechtenstein's concussion). England looked up at me, with a frown. While the gesture was probably well-meant, the fact that he was blind made it unnerving.

"Escape. We're supposed to escape." He stated, getting to his feet, only to fall down again, letting out a string of curses. Liechtenstein looked a little bit shocked by this, but Belarus quickly covered her ears, blocking out England's vulgar language. I sighed deeply, before clearing my throat.

"Estonia, Belarus, help Liechtenstein to her feet and support her. I'll help England. For now, we'll help them escape." I declared, already trying to help England stand up (with resistance. He insisted he could walk by himself, when he obviously couldn't, the silly man). Belarus silently nodded and waved Estonia over to help her.

It wasn't difficult getting to the top floor. A few shots here, a few shots there, and already we were near one of the exits. Sadly, of course, it wasn't _that_ easy. As life wasn't fair, something simply had to go wrong.

At some point I ended up picking up England, because he was still refusing support and it was the only way to get him to move fast enough to get through the halls in a hurry. Once we reached an exit, I put him down, the Brit huffing in annoyance and, after steadying himself, crossed his arms and pouted, muttering something about self-respect and dignity (and I was always told _I_ was childish. Or appeared child-like anyway).

"OK, England, Liechtenstein, hop before you lose the ability." I ordered. Liechtenstein was handed over to England, who held her as best he could. This seemed to snap him out of his self-pity party and he straightened up a bit. It's amazing how England's personality changed whenever he was around children.

"Right, yes." He said, remembering what he was supposed to be doing and who was now relying on him. He slowly turned to walk away, but then I heard Belarus scream.

"Brat!" She cried out, covering her face in horror. I immediately ducked downwards, until I realised that the cry wasn't meant to keep me safe, but to keep _them_ safe.

Liechtenstein and England.

Everything seemed to slow down as I watched the bullets completely miss us, but hit the other two spot on. Liechtenstein's eyes slowly widened and grew watery as she slowly lowered her gaze to one of her hands. It turned out that the bullets weren't bullets.

They were darts.

Liechtenstein shakily tore the dart out of her hand, but it left an injury. It was minor, but it was still there. Blood leaked out of her hand and she seemed to watch it with almost child-like interest, as if she was completely unaware of the fact that it was _her_ life essence running down her hand.

Another whizz of bullets shot past me, again, in reality, darts. This time however, England must have known they were coming. He turned his back completely, protecting Liechtenstein from the darts and taking them all himself, but... But...

I watched in horror, as England lost his footing and fell...

As it turns out... The exit we found was right next to a cliff... Of course we would find the exit that lead to a _cliff_ of all things.

Bela... ? Oh dear, I've forgotten her name... The gas is effecting me...

My sister reached out for them, but it was too late. Estonia(?) and I rushed over to the railling, to realise where the aforementioned exit lead.

I blinked... Who was I looking at? By the time I realised I had no idea who I was looking at, they had become two forms, thus becoming a what...

I stared blankly, as the forms disappeared, not knowing what they were, but I knew one thing. The fact that the forms were fading from vision made me angry. I didn't know or understand why, but it did. I turned and saw some men in the corridor, already reloading... What? What were they reloading? I couldn't remember...

Whatever the case, I let out a furious yell, grabbing my... Guns? And shooting the men. My sister grabbed her own... Er... What were they called again...

Gans?

She grabbed her own gans and started firing at them, while... Es... Estie? Estie whimpered.

The men quickly withdrew, but I wouldn't let them get away that easily. I reloaded my gans and ran after them, yelling and screaming. I wouldn't leave them be, until every single one of them was red, black and blue.

My sister and... Estie? ... My friend rushed after me, my sister, much like me, filled with rage and blood lust. My friend simply stared confused... Wasn't he having problems with his memory? I couldn't quite remember...

I shot the men with my gans and I murdered the rest with my bare hands. I watched each of them bleed, until nothing was left, with a sick grin on my face. By the time the horrors were over, I was breathing heavily, much like my sister, before finally realising what I had done.

I shakily sat down and said nothing, my grin turning into an unsure and childish smile, staring off into space. Why did I do that? How _could_ I do that? What had I done? What had I done?

... What _had_ I done? I couldn't remember any more. I remember watching two blobs disappear from view... And... I don't remember how I got here.

I... I'm forgetting a lot of things.

My sister didn't seem all too bothered by what was going on, reloading her gans and cleaning her knives... Did she cause this? My friend looked shocked, his eyes as large as saucers, before he then looked confused as if he had... As if he had no idea what was going on.

I sighed and got up. Seriously, what had I got here? I couldn't remember... I remember that I was supposed to fight... But fight who?

Looking at the ground, I guessed it must have been all these dead people... So, mission complete?

"... Let's explore." I spoke up. My sister nodded in agreement, while my friend followed me, saying nothing. He was... He was really lost, wasn't he? He had no idea what he was doing.

We walked through some corridors for a while, discovering multiple bodies, some dressed like... Patients? And a vast majority dressed in black uniforms with a... What looked like some sort of logo with "HCS" written on it. My sister's head suddenly turned sharply to the left, as she seemed to observe something.

"Brat. I can hear something coming from down the hallway." She said, turning to face whatever was coming. I turned and looked. So did my friend. We stood there, waiting for whatever was coming, to come. We then saw black helmets and uniforms appearing, with the HCS logo on their suits.

"Nations!" One of them yelled and pointed his gan at me. My eyes widened and I turned and ran. So did the other two, following my lead.

Nations? Is that what we're called? What I am? Yes... Yes. I'm a nation. That's right. Odd, I wouldn't have thought I was a nation... I wonder which one I am? I couldn't remember my name any more... Wait... I couldn't remember my _name_?

Something was really wrong here.

Then I tripped and fell face first to the ground. I gasped in shock and looked behind myself in disbelief. I had tripped over my own feet. My own _feet._ How _can_ someone trip over their own feet? Especially at a time like this!

I looked up and saw my sister and my friend halt, turning around to help me. But I knew those people with gans were coming. Without thinking twice, I yelled out "Sestra! Es- Est- Estonia! RUN!" I yelled, frustrated that they had stopped for me.

I watched them (well... My sister anyway) briefly hesitate, before running away.

I sighed deeply in relief, succumbing to my fate of being a prisoner again (was I a prisoner before?) and then-

Suddenly I blacked out.

* * *

When I came too again... I... All I knew was that I knew even less about myself than I did before... Or at least... I thought I did...

But...

Maybe there _wasn't_ a time before Napoleon? A-and there really were only... Seventeen nations in existence? That was possible, right? I knew that I had obvious memory gaps, but... I wanted to deny them so badly...

I then realised, I couldn't remember my name. I frowned, wondering if not knowing my name really should be my main concern. After all, wasn't I running around free earlier? How had I ended up back in...

Back in a cell?

But what did I mean with _back_? Had I been in a cell before this? My memories were blurry, I wasn't quite sure what was real and what was dream.

I got to my feet and walked around the cell, only to find that there wasn't much I could do. I sat back down in a corner, wrapping my arms around my knees.

I wonder what my name was?

My name... My name... Iv... Ive?... Ivo?... _Ivan_... Er... Erm... Br... Br... Brogis? Bridinsi?... _Braginski_...

... Ivan Braginski...

But... That's not my name...

Well... It... It's not my _real_ name... At least... It doesn't feel like it's my real name...

But it is... But it isn't...

It is and isn't and the same time...

How is that possible?

I gave up wondering and wondered instead what my real name _could_ be. I came up with Neverland, Imperial Empire and the Communistic Union and Land of the Free... But those were all silly.

I looked up when someone slid into my cell.

Strange. I hadn't been expecting visitors.

The person was sniffing and shuddering lightly, while holding a piece of paper firmly in his or her hands.

"P-Prisoner 93, another P-Prisoner sentenced for E-execution... H-he... His final wish to me was that I l-let everyone on death sentence... I-I let them write a l-last g-good-bye. I-I... H-he... He..."

The person, a woman by voice, collapsed to her feet, taking off her helmet and crying into her hands.

"I don't want him to die! I-I love him!" She whimpered. "I hate this place! I hate it so much... I-I love him so much! I-I can't kill him! I can't! I-I just needed the money! And he... He has to die! I... I... I just needed the money... Damn it! Damn Human Curiosity Satisfactorers and all its shitty love for science, guns and absolute crap!" She cried. I stared at her awkwardly, wondering what to do and what she was on about. Acting on instincts, I wrapped an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"There, there?... Er... It'll all be alright?"

The woman, the soldier, stopped whimpering for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh. She leant into my one-armed hug for a while, before she pulled herself together again.

"Here's a piece of paper and pen. The letter will be your last goodbye. Hide it after you've written the letter. Not on your person, but somewhere in the room." She stated, much like a robot, before walking out, emotionlessly. I watched her leave, before looking at the piece of paper. I frowned, wondering to who I should address it... And what would I write about? I was about to die, according to that soldier!

Sighing, much like the lady earlier, I clacked my fingers, then picked up the pen and paper and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

_Date:_

To be honest, I couldn't remember the date any more... Which made me wonder if I ever _had_ known the date? ... What _is_ a date anyway? Um...

_Date: Unknown_

I should probably also mention the place I'm in... But... Where am I? I shuddered, as a memory flashed in my mind, a memory of watching something falling... Into endless snow... Out of sight... A fearful scream. An outraged scream...

_Place: Unknown. Presumably either North or South Pole._

OK, what next? Memories, memories... I should state what I remember.

_We staged a successful escape, but I was unable to escape with them._

That sounds relatively sensible. But then whoever reads this won't know the point of this letter!

_This is my final note to anyone who ever finds me._

I sighed. Yes. At least they now know... But... What else do I remember? ... What do I _not_ remember? What don't I know? Sisters... Friends...

_I don't know if my sisters managed to escape. I don't know if my friends escaped. However, if they did, please tell them I love them very much_

I shuddered as, in my mind, the picture of a pretty girl appeared... I don't know why I felt fear when I saw this picture; there wasn't anything distressing about the way she looked... Oh... I... Maybe she's my... Yes. She's my younger sister... But why was I scared of her? Never mind...

_(Yes, tell even my younger sister this)._

I looked the paper over, pleased with myself. Yes. That's very good... But... If my friends and my sisters are alive, somewhere, out there... Wouldn't they be sad that I was dead? Again, I sighed.

_And do not mourn me._

Something told me to then write... Some... Sentences that didn't make sense... I don't know what... Maybe it was my... What do you call it... Subconscious?

_My nation still exists after all, even if I am dead. I am sad to say that the gas has begun to block my memories, I am slowly forgetting things, I have already forgotten my name. I guess it's best to go if you're unable to even remember your own name...  
_

Strangely enough, despite the sentences not making sense... They were deffinitely true. I meant every word I wrote. I sighed, and finished writing the letter with shaky hands.

_See you in the place __we all go to after it happens._

_Love from I.B. Prisoner 93_

Once I finished the letter, I hid it, then sat alone in my cell.

My name... My name...

I wonder what my name used to be...

What it was.

What it _is._

R... R... R...

Ss... SS...

R... S...

?

Sssss...

... Sunflower?

... Sunflower...

Someone yanked the cell door open. I looked up. Several soldiers stood there. They said nothing.

They walked up to me and yanked me off the ground, forcing me out of my cell.

But wait! I don't want to leave my cell!

I've never left the cell before!

I live in the cell!

The cell is my life!

I do not know anything outside the cell!

I'm scared.

I'm really, _really_ scared.

... Help me.

Please?

* * *

That day, Russia, among many other nations, was brutally beaten up until they were on the brink of death. Along with others, he was then injected with a poison that could kill a human a thousand times over, along with a chemical mixture, which disabled there "country personification" existance, so that he would die immediately afterwards. He was frozen in a pod and left there. They would have killed him, along with the others, weren't it for the HCS's fear, that if they do so, they kill the people of the nation.

Silly, curious, stupid HCS.

* * *

**A/N  
**

**"Dy" and "Brat" is Belarusian for yes and brother (spelt in our alphabet). Daniya and chto is Russian -written in our alphabet- for Denmark and What. Mida is Estonian for What (I used google translate for this, so unreliable source!)  
**

**Sorry for the creepy first chunk of one-shot. I needed an intro or something to lead into it, so... That's what I came up with.  
**

**This was one of xxSweet Memory's Requests. She asked for me to write Russia's point of view from after the big escape to when he got frozen... I misread it as Russia's pov _during_ the escape, so... This is the end result.  
**

**And sorry all readers about the late update. D: I swear, I have the attention span of a goldfish (if not worse) and can't work on anything longer Ooh! What a pretty butterfly!**

**You can thank Aunsa that I finally updated. At first, the delay was because of writer's block (more like, not having a clue on how to tackle the one-shot), then plain out neglect and procrastination.**

**Also, I'm sorry if some of the chapter isn't very smooth. I gave up editing. Which is kind of bad, because after such a large gap, you guys deserve a one-shot written to the best of my abilities, but never mind... Right? :/ SORRY. D:  
**

**Also, I think I'll re-edit Human Curiosity whenever I have time. Flipping through it again, I've noticed that there are a lot of places that could have been written better. Not that this is important to you, but it's nice to announce it.  
**

**I'll try to give you another one-shot soon! D:  
**


	6. Prussia and Germany's Reunion Scene

This One-Shot takes place in between  
the end of Chapter 21 and the start of Chapter 22  
of Human Curiosity

It is a scene I skipped over,  
namely, Prussia and Germany's reunion.  
This isn't as depressing as the last chapter.

* * *

When Germany left the conference room, the first thing he wanted to do was find Prussia. Unlike the other nations, who had forgotten and couldn't remember, Prussia hadn't immediately left. He had stayed in the room, looking at the pile of letters with a hint of sadness in his eyes, before reaching out for one and reading it.

He then took a deep breath and put the letter down slowly, before leaving the room silently, which was very unlike Prussia. He had only rarely seen his brother quiet and it was always when he was thinking of depressing things. Usually, Prussia tried and succeeded in not thinking like that, however, his somber view of life was part of his nature.

The Germanic nation couldn't forever lock away that part of him.

So Germany left and sought for him. He tried not to run into any nations who had just been shocked by the information of who was and wasn't dead. He had to suppress the desire to sit next to them and comfort them, because he knew that they would only hold it against him later. Only very few nations didn't mind being comforted, after they had made if clear that they wanted to be left alone.

Running through the empty corridors of the house hadn't been pleasant. From every turn and every corner, he could hear a nation crying their heart out. Their sadness made him even angrier at the HCS, but he knew that he had to suppress his rage. That was one thing he had never liked about himself. His anger. When he was angry, nothing could hold him back, unless the world united and forcefully made him calm down.

During his search, he stopped looking and realised that he was in his house. The house he used to share with his brother. The house his brother used to live in. The house his brother called _home_. And where did Prussia go when he wanted to be alone (as rare as that was)?

The attic.

Germany quickly skipped over the other corridors and ran up the stairs, finding the ladder and door to the attic open. He let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that he had finally found Prussia and quietly climbed up to the attic. Upon entering, he could hear heavy breathing and slight hiccups.

"Pr-... Gilbert?" Germany asked cautiously, soon remembering that he and Prussia hadn't been reintroduced yet. The Prussian probably thought him a weirdo now. Presumably Prussia's breath hitched and quite suddenly, Germany found the albino in front of him. His eyes were slightly red, but not noticeably so.

He had been crying quietly.

But before Germany could say anything, Prussia had run up to him and wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"D-d-damn it West, j-just... _Verdammt..._" He muttered, looking up slightly. Germany was a bit stunned, but said nothing. Eventually, it occured to him to return the hug.

"P-Prussia?" He asked carefully, hoping that his brother would recognise the name as his own.

"Who damned else?" Prussia asked, holding his younger brother closer. Germany let a very small and nearly unnoticeable smile form on his face. Prussia cleared his throat and continued. "... There were too many moments where I thought I'd never see you (or any of the others) again..."

"... I thought so for an entire century." Germany muttered, now burrying his head in his brother's shoulder. It was sort of awkward, because Germany was taller than Prussia, but he did his best to make the situation non-awkward (which made it even more awkward, but never mind).

Prussia sighed deeply and slowly broke the hug.

"I see you're still as unawesome as ever." Prussia commented, a sad smirk dancing on his face, having taken in Germany's slightly dishevelled appearance.

"I see you're still as annoying as ever." Germany replied, a small, unreal frown on his face. Prussia laughed, letting out his signature "kesese", then sat down, Germany doing likewise.

"... I just wish we could have met again in a more happier scenario." Prussia muttered after a while.

"I'm just happy we met again at all." Germany replied awkwardly.

"... Don't tell anyone, because that'd be unawesome, but I missed you West. I really, really missed you, and I'm glad to know... I'm glad to know you weren't one of the kidnapped nations. While the others may have known who deffinitely wasn't kidnapped, I had no clue."

"... I'm glad you weren't one of the dead." Germany replied, offering Prussia a small smile. Prussia smiled back and gave Germany a one-armed hug.

The two sat there, before Prussia started crying again. Germany then gave Prussia a one-armed hug, but it didn't really help much. Germany too found himself becoming emotional, which was odd for the usually stoic nation; but who could blame him?

The two grieved over the loss of the other nations, silently. Wordlessly. Together, as brothers.

While their reunion wasn't in the most desired situation, they were reunited again. And in their dispair, at least there was just a glimmer of happiness and relief.

* * *

**I'm writing a 2p!HetaOni comic on DA, so I'm sorry if Prussia is OOC or for that matter, if Germany is OOC. ^^; I blame HetaOni and the 2p!Universe!**

**Anyway, this is a request by an anonymous reviewer, that graciously called themselves "Guest". I know there are still a lot of other requests made ages ago, but this One-Shot was relatively easy to write and I'm ill right now, so I can't write anything I consider difficult! I will write all One-Shots on my list, so don't worry, yours will come eventually!  
**

**... And also, I need to give you guys a stress relief. The last two chapters are so. DEPRESSING. D:  
**

**Also, I've made an update schedule for HCBC. I update every two weeks. I would do every week, if not every three days, but I'm super busy and the fact that you'll know when to expect an update is better than nothing, right? So the next update will be in two weeks time on Sunday.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review or a request, or even both!  
**


	7. A Dive into the 2p Universe

**I've been thinking of the alternative versions of Hetalia recently.**  
**So far, the only alternative versions of Hetalia, in which the characters exist as nations, are the Nyotalia and 2ptalia Universes.**

**(I know there are also other universes, like the Cardverse or Nekotalia, but they're not _human nations_ in those, are they?)  
**

**After thinking of these alternative universes,  
I applied them to Human Curiosity.**

**While with nyotalia nothing changed, with 2ptalia, the whole story was flopped over, turned upside down and shaken around, just a tiny bit.**

**To prove my point, here is a small glimpse of the 2ptalia version of Human Curiosity.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Belarus smiled sadly, as she read through the documents that had been handed to her. Finally, after decades of searching, decades of misleads, decades of loneliness, she had found out what had happened to her fellow nations.

And it was, quite frankly, heart-breaking.

She had always known that many humans disliked their nations for how _inhuman_ a lot of them were, but she had never known the extent of it.

But now she did.

... They'd all been taken away. Everyone. Her "friends", her family...

They had taken everyone and anyone who was in anyway bitter, vengeful, aggressive, depressive, pyschotic... Or insane.

She was practically alone, what with only very few nations being... Normal.

She looked at the government representatives with watery eyes, a tear sliding down her face, having finally read the documents. "C-can I see them?" She asked after a while. The representatives looked at each other awkwardly, then looked back and nodded.

"We will see what we can do." They replied in unison, making the Belurusian lady shudder. "Thank you." She said quietly and got up from her seat. "Please excuse me now." She added, hurriedly leaving the office, before she could break into tears.

Her poor friends. Her poor sister. Her poor _brother_! They were locked away in an asylum in the artic, with probably no one to support or truly love or care for them!

Could there be a worse fate? Once she exited the building, she ran and ran all the way back home to her house, locking the door behind her and walking into the kitchen. She sat down at the table quietly, having not cried while running home.

She sat there for a while, staring at the table and listening to the clock tick, before she finally started crying again.

Crying out of pity. Crying out of sadness. Crying because she was human.

Something the others weren't.

* * *

It was a couple weeks since Belarus visited the Asylum in the Artic now. She sat in her living room, arranging flowers quietly, with music playing softly in the background. She had a soft smile on her face and a content look about her, but it was all a lie, a mask. Her soul was in turmoil and her mind was raging with confusing thoughts and memories.

_"It's not what it seems Belarus. It is not what it seems!_" was a clear message contstantly ringing in her head. Her sister had been so different when she met her again. Ukraine had been sweet, soft and polite. Even friendly. But as soon as they were alone, her sister did something even stranger than that.

She bursted into tears.

They streamed down her face like a waterfall, as if they couldn't ever stop. Her words came out like a flowing river, but they stuttered and got swallowed up by her tears. Before Belarus could make any sense of what she was hearing and seeing, some men entered the room and dragged Ukraine away, apologising to Belarus and telling her Ukraine's behaviour was because of some drugs, nothing to worry about.

Belarus had felt numb at that moment, as she watched her older sister, her _stronger_ sister, being dragged away, screaming and kicking.

And crying.

... Belarus had also not been allowed to visit her brother.

"_He's still not fix- he hasn't finished his therapy yet._" One of the psychologists had said, those couple weeks ago. It still sent shivers down her spine, as she recalled those words.

"_The worst are kept on the floor below. No one has seen them in decades. All we hear is their **screams**."_

That was what Estonia had told her, when she got the chance to talk with him. But as soon as he had said that, he silenced and ran to a corner where he tried to hide. But it was fruitless. The few doctors that came in immediately found him, with heavy frowns on their faces.

"_What did we tell you about telling lies about this facility Mr. Estonia?"_ They had asked. Before Belarus could pardon Estonia for his "lies" though, one of the doctors forcefully dragged Belarus out of the room and told her to go and visit another patient while they had a "therapy session" with Estonia.

To say the least, Belarus had been shocked. Something was very, very wrong with that Asylum in the Artic.

Her government had been keeping a closer eye on Belarus since she returned. At first, this behaviour had confused her, but now she knew why they were so obsessed with looking after her. They were afraid she would do something _irrational_. They were afraid she would find out what was happening to her fellow nations. They were afraid she would break or snap and try and help her friends out of that horrid, horrid facility.

Angrily, a strong feeling she wasn't particularly familiar with, she cut the stem of her flowers off and put them in a vase, fluffing them up slightly and violently tying a ribbon around them.

"I am coming siabry. I am coming siestra. I am coming brat. I am _coming_." Belarus silently promised, before getting up to do some garden work on the roses.

As she walked out, she glared at the sun, a frown planting itself on her face.

Belarus was _not_ happy.

But she could fix that.

* * *

**It's like human curiosity, but completely different. So, 2p!Human Curiosity. I hope you liked the idea. :P  
**


	8. A real sequel Prologue? D:

Prussia awoke with a start in the night, Gilbird, who strangely reappeared when Prussia returned, gave an unhappy chirp, waking up from sleep. Prussia blinked confused, but soon let out a deep sigh of relief.

Even though it had been years, if not decades by now, since the whole HCS thing, he still had nightmares. No one knew about them, of course, because having nightmares was unawesome, but they burdened the Prussian nation badly (A very small place in Germany had declared itself independant and was the "new" Prussia. He was officially a nation again).

His dreams were made of the tortures he'd been through with the HCS, from when he first caught to when he was a human, with extremely confusing feelings of pain and anguish, which seemed to appear from nowhere. Worst of all though, was the appearance of a man he'd never seen before. He actually looked a bit like the (dead) HCS leader, but was far younger and leaner in shape.

Whenever Prussia saw this man, he'd be standing near the remains of the HCS' HQ, the snow having not buried the ruins yet. The man was always stood a good distance away from Prussia, a lop-sided grin on his face, his head slightly tilted. He was always too far away to make out any clear features, such as hair or eye colour, but always close enough for his smile to stand out.

The man never did anything. He just stared and smiled. Prussia sighed and picked up Gilbird, who was settling into its owner's hands, chirping slightly annoyed at being awoken. Prussia sighed and stroked the bird, muttering apologies under his breath, as his mind wandered back to his most recent of nightmares.

This dream had been different. Same tortures, same memories, but... The last part... The confrontation with the man... It had been different. The man was on his knees, crying into his hands, some way away from the smoking remains of the HCS. Prussia had automatically walked up to the man against his will, but not close enough to make out any clear features. The man's head snapped to his right when he heard Prussia coming up to him. He glared at Prussia.

"This is your fault. All your fault. Your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault!" The man yelled hysterically, soon bursting into tears again.

"Dead... They're all dead now... Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead... And it's your fault! Your fault!"

Prussia frowned confused and crossed his arms.

"How is this my fault? I didn't kill anyone."

"If they hadn't given in to their curiosity, they would still be alive... But now they're all dead, dead, dead, dead, dead... And it's your fault!" The man turned around completely, his glare intensifying and standing up straight, to reveal that this man was rather tall, taller than Prussia anyway.

Prussia too a few steps back. But that just made the man take a few forwards.

"When there are more of my people again, when I am stronger again, I will seek revenge on you and the others! You will regret killing my people! You will, you will, you will! Horrible creatures, ugly creatures! Murderers! I will have my revenge! I will, I will, I will!" The man yelled out, like a child, a toddler having a tantrum. Prussia backed away, then his dreams melded into memories again and the man was soon lost in the new nightmare around him.

Which was when Prussia had woken up, extremely confused. What was the meaning of all this? He simply didn't know. He sighed and lay back down in bed, placing Gilbird on the pillow next to him.

"... I'm sure I'll figure out something... I'm awesome, I have to..." The Prussian muttered, before slowly drifting back to sleep again.

* * *

Miles away, at the South Pole, a base opened for the second time ever. A man, quite tall and young, resembling the last boss, stood proudly, patting a young lady's shoulder rewardingly, a pleased smile on his face.

The young lady turned to the man and smiled brightly, hugging her coat closer to herself.

"We'll prove to the world that they exist, won't we sir?" She asked, smiling softly. "The truth always comes out in the end!"

"Yes dear, we will." The man replied, agreeing with her. He brushed off the snow gathering on the wall of the building, revealing a small sign near the entrace. The man grinned widely and almost sadistically. His people had found each other again and regrouped. Admittedly, they had still regrouped under a silly name, but it was one none the less.

"We really must have those... Creatures killed off. The fact that they killed so many people within ten years should be proof enough that they are monsters..." The young lady said, entering the building. The man followed in after her, still smiling.

"Indeed... What monsters they are..."

The man took one last glance at the sign outside the building and read it allowed.

"NHCS. New Human Curiosity Satisfactorers."

* * *

Because, whenever an idea becomes strong enough, a new nation can be born.

There was a lot more going on, than those poor nations thought.

* * *

**Because I was on a pasta high and this was the result. Forgive me readers. Forgive me.  
**

**I hope the Requesters don't mind having to wait long for me to fulfill their requests... ^^;  
**


	9. The Mental Institution

**This was my first request in Human Curiosity, ever.**

**It was requested in a review for Chapter 11 (Yes, I remembered it).**

**The requester was Blue Wallpaper.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**This takes place ten years before Human Curiosity starts.**

* * *

"I'm not crazy!" America yelped, after he was thrown into a cell, thudding onto the floor. The nurses ignored him, hurriedly walking out, closing the doors behind themselves.

"Let me talk to my government officials, they'll prove that I'm telling the truth!" He yelled out, but they didn't reply, unless you considered the sound of locking doors some sort of answer. He ran over to the locked exit and rattled at the bars.

"Damn it, I'm America, why won't you believe me?" He cried out, into the hallways. Technically, America could have broken out of the mental institution by now, if he wanted to, but he didn't want to scare the people working there. Striking fear into the hearts of citizens wasn't very heroic. In fact, it was more villainous to do so. And America wasn't a villain.

Or at least, he liked to think so (he wasn't entirely certain an y more)

America sighed and sat down on the bed in his cell, disliking its emptiness. All there was in the room was a bed, a basin and... A toilet? Great. Now he had to urinate in the same place he slept in! Wonderful.

(If England were present, he would have commented that this was nothing new to America, referring to the many times he wet himself when he was just a small child)

"Your emergency therapy session is in an hour Mr. Jones." Someone suddenly said. America looked up and ran over to the door again.

"Who's there?" America asked demandingly, suspiciously. "... Are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm the nurse in charge of you at the moment." A lady, America's nurse, replied patiently. America frowned. He didn't need a nurse, he wasn't old like Eng-

Like China.

And he wasn't insane either.

"I'm not crazy!." America insisted, rattling at the bars. The nurse smiled at him sympathetically, shaking her head out of pity.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that before."

"But lady, I swear I'm not!"

"Well, why don't we let the experts decide? Hm?" The nurse replied, smiling.

"Hey, I think I would know if I were insane! Which I'm not!" America snapped, now growing annoyed. But the nurse ignored him.

"I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. Until then, please try to relax Mr. Jones." She said sweetly. America sighed deeply in reply and sat back down on his bed, crossing his arms.

"Do I at least get something to do, like a video game or something?" He asked, realising there wasn't much to do within the confined cell.

"No." The nurse replied bluntly.

"Why noooot?"

"We don't want our patients causing any harm to themselves or to others and since you are still undiagnosed, we can't let you near anything that could be dangerous."

America frowned and listened to the nurse trotting off, leaving him behind, alone. Pouting, the American looked out the small window of his cell, wishing he were out there and not locked inside a place he didn't belong in. Unknown to him, he was now in a very similar situation to his missing friends and family. It wasn't quite the same, but very similar. Of course, America didn't know, as he silently stared out the window, wishing to be outside.

_They'll come and get me out soon..._ America thought to himself, frowning. _They always do._

At least, that's what America hoped, much like the missing nations did, on a daily basis.

Only, no one would come for the missing nations.

They would remain forgotten in their cells.

Unless America…

* * *

"Ah, so _you_ are Mr. Alfred Jones?" The Doctor asked, with America standing opposite him. America didn't reply, sticking to standing awkwardly in front of the man, while fiddling with the hem of his jacket. He didn't know how to reply to the question, despite the answer being obvious. England had always gone on about being careful with what you say to psychologists and psychiatrists, because one wrong move could make them declare you insane.

From the very beginning of the interview until the very end, the doctors were always examining you, were always searching for some small fault in you, were always testing you, to see how sane you really were.

While America was pretty sure he was being a little paranoid, England _had_ managed to be declared a sane man for centuries now, despite his crazy belief in fairies and magic and the fact that he talked to thin _air_ (though, sometimes it actually turned out to be America's brother... Er… Canuska? No, no, it was Kunudo. Yeah, that's it. Kunudo. Now he remembered. Sometimes it turned out to be Kunudo that England was talking to, not an imaginary friend.)

"Mr. Jones? Hello? Well, OK… Shall I call you Mr. Jones? Or can I call you Alfred? How about Al?"

"Mr. Jones is fine!" America finally said, giving the man a hundred watt grin. The psychologist smiled back politely, then picked up his pen and wrote something down on some papers in front of him.

_What? I've already made a mistake? No way... Er... It's OK America, you can still be declared sane! If Ig- _he_ managed to be declared sane for centuries, then you can do it too!_

* * *

Meanwhile...

_Why do I feel like I've just been insulted?_ England thought to himself, sneezing. _Stupid, strange feelings..._ He then thought, continuing with whatever it was he did as a prisoner of the HCS.

(Ah yes, that's right, they plotted escape plans and fantasized about killing everyone in the facility…)

* * *

"Please, Mr. Jones, have a seat." The doctor said, jotting down more notes. _How much could that guy have figured out with just those first few minutes?_ America thought to himself, confused. He looked around the room and noticed there were several seats around. America walked over to the nearest one, when he halted, deep in thought.

_Oh no, this is probably like one of those secret tests... Depending on which seat I pick, I could be a psychopath or a manically depressive suicidal crazy guy! I must pick a normal and not at all strange chair!... But which seat screams _not _insane? Er... Oh!_

America sprinted over to a chair in the far corner of the room, sitting down on it, pleased with himself. It was a dull, wooden chair, but not so dull that it screamed depressive or boring. It was also not too hard or too soft or too small or too big. It was perfect. It was also the only chair which screamed "Sane". The doctor looked up at America, a confused expression on his face. He frowned.

"Oh, er... Mr. Jones, when I said 'have a seat', I meant one close by. Not... Over there." The man explained patiently. America frowned in embarrassment and picked the chair up, moving it closer to the desk.

"There." America said, sitting up straight and folding his arms. Great. He most definitely was going to be passed as a crazy guy now, wasn't he? Great going United States of America. People were wrong when they criticized America about thinking. It wasn't that he didn't do enough of it. It seemed to actually be the case, that he did _too much of it._ Overthinking. America's biggest secret.

"Now, Mr. Jones, let's begin." The doctor said after a moment of writing down _more_ notes.

"Yes?" America asked impatiently.

"Apparently you crashed an official, international government meeting, claiming to be... The USA. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"And you believe so?"

"Well, duh. I don't believe so, I know so!" America replied, rolling his eyes, as if the psychologist were the dumbest man on Earth.

"Aha, and... Do you plan on telling me about your life? According to my files... Up until today, you haven't really existed. No educational records, no birth records or health records, nothing. Other than an outdated driver's licence and the most loved customer award from McDonalds, you may as well not exist. So? Do you wish to tell me about your life?"

"Well..." America began, not realising how insane he was about to sound, as he started at the very beginning of his life, his colonial days.

* * *

"Well doctor, what do you think?" America's nurse asked, after she'd taken him back to his cell. The psychologist frowned deeply, going through his notes.

"He's insane." He said after a while. "Extremely delusional, with wild hallucinations and no concept for time. He believes centuries have gone by since he was a toddler, when he's quite obviously only nineteen. What surprises me, is that his delusion of being a _nation_ is very, very elaborate. For example, I found it hard to believe that "England" is still upset over the American Revolution, since most English don't give a damn, but Mr. Jones explained that England is '_personally'_ upset. The sadness wasn't related to his and their people any more, it hadn't been for a long time. It is England, as a person, a human, that is still upset. I then asked him how it was possible to harbour such feelings if a majority, if not all people, of the nation didn't care and America explained that the nations, as people, _are_ people and that they can have feelings and opinions independent of what their people think and feel. I then continued asking questions, but all questions had answers. I couldn't find a single crack in his world, where I could prove he was simply making things up."

"Oh." The nurse mumbled. "Er… What do you mean by… 'His world'?"

"Oh, of course, you don't know… Well, he has essentially fabricated a fantasy world for himself, which he believes is real. It can usually be lead down to one or several traumatizing events, which in Mr. Jones' case, forced him to create this world of nations for himself, to protect himself from some sort of harsh reality. Once we find out what forced him into this world, we can start helping him get better. I think I have actually already figured out a lot about Mr. Jones though…. As you know, England, or better said, the British Empire was a relatively important part of American history, or at least, in the early stages it was. And to Mr. Jones, this England character stayed important, even after independence, which apparently destroyed his and England's relationship."

"Oh, I see." The nurse replied, feeling like she should say something.

"So, if we assume this _England_ character is a real person and that the whole background story of Mr. Jones and England holds some truth, then one of the traumatizing events may be Independence Day. Mr. Jones says England had almost killed him that day, but in the last possible moment didn't. If "England" is a real person, possibly a relative of Mr. Jones, then we can assume that this England character tried to kill him at least once. This alone could be a reason for someone to be in such a mental mess. But there's more to the story and there are many other possibilities."

"Really? Like…?"

"Like, it's also possible that England _did _manage to inflict a severe physical wound on Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones says that after Independence Day, England hadn't been the same any more. This could mean that England felt so guilty, he changed the way he behaved or went insane or even, that the figurative England character died in real life and Mr. Jones invented him anew as an imaginary friend."

"Oh, how fascinating!" The nurse replied, clasping her hands together.

"But those are just the possibilities of the Independence Day. There are other possible traumatizing events, such as any successful murder attempts on the presidents, the War of 1812, 1814, setting the White House on fire, the American Civil War, World War One, criticized for joining late, world war two, again, same criticism and the Attack on Pearl Harbour, when his friend "Japan" attacked him for 'no apparent reason'. And those are just the _historical_ events!"

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. You see, while Mr. Jones was fine with telling me about the past, he stopped talking once we hit the 21st century. That must be when he went insane! Something must have happened recently for him to either not remember what happened there or refuse to talk about it. An event more traumatizing than any of the previous ones. More traumatizing than having someone you've trusted all your life turn on you."

"Oh my! This really is interesting Doctor!"

"Yes, yes indeed. I do prefer the cases in which people fabricate fantasy worlds for themselves. They're usually easier to crack than other cases. And, they do give you great ideas for stories. Why, if I were a writer, I would probably be living off the stories my patients tell me! They're living gold mines, I tell you."

"Oh yes, a writer most definitely!... Or... Or a cartoonist... Or a manga-artist... Or erm…."

"Please, nurse, let's not get ahead of ourselves. A manga about nations personified as humans? Please, that would _never_ sell."

* * *

America sat alone in the cafeteria of the mental institution, pouting, as he poked his porridge. It had a bleak grey colour, reflecting exactly how he felt, with lots of gooey bits in it, from not being mixed well. He had asked for maybe some jam to put into the tasteless food, but the nurses said they had no jam. What kind of place was this, to have no jam? It was already bad enough that they didn't have hamburgers, but no_ jam_? That was a life essential!

But they had no jam. So America was stuck with eating a bland meal.

A bland meal in a bland life.

Well, in all honesty, everything was a bit bland ever since everyone disappeared. Well, not everyone had disappeared, but it most certainly felt like it.

Those who hadn't disappeared, no longer wished to even speak to America, much less see him. Germany hadn't been happy to find the American in his house, going through empty photo folders, which should have been full, in the middle of the night, for example.

America hadn't had to run like that in decades. Well, OK, that was a lie, seeing as he'd made it a hobby to be a "hero" and take down all those organised crime gangs (well, actually, he took them down because he'd thought they'd had something to do with the missing nations, but as it always turned out, it was a dead-end). True, America had spent a lot of time running then; however, he hadn't run with so much fear pumping through his veins.

Germany could be so scary sometimes, something the American had started forgetting in the last few years. Sighing, America forced the porridge down his throat, making a face as he did so. It tasted worse than it looked. He felt like this was the worst cooking ever, however, if he had tasted the same food a century ago, he would have not said that… Admittedly, it would have still been one of the worst, but not the absolute worst.

But with _him_ being gone so long, he had forgotten the taste of real, terrible food. Not that this was a bad thing, but if he had remembered at that moment, he may not have minded the porridge so much.

"So, what are you in for?" Someone suddenly asked him. America looked up surprised, coming eye to eye with a young man, brown hair, brown eyes and sickly pale skin. America stared at him blankly, before finally replying.

"Er… I broke into an international, governmental meeting, demanding where all the nations were and then declared myself the United States of America."

"Really? Gee, I would have thought you'd ended up in a police station first."

"Oh no, I _was _there, at first, but then the police declared me insane and sent me here. I think they did it, mostly because all those politicians thought I was crazy, but I'm not sure."

"And do you really believe you're a nation or were you just high?"

"I don't take drugs!"

"So you do believe you're the USA?"

"Well, uh… I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that. Government secret."

"Thought as much. Well bro, I'm here because I strongly believe that organised crime has only gotten so good, because there are these bases located all around the Earth, which develop new technological weapons twenty-four hours, around the clock, out of 'scientific reasons'. A crime gang that is still unknown to everyone, because _no one is looking_."

"But… But that's absurd! No one's that good! Especially not with this being the century of information and media or something!"

"You'd be surprised. And never say never."

"But they can't just lock up conspiracy theorists for coming up with… Conspiracy theories." America replied, frowning.

"Well, I _do_ have a split-personality. I think that's the biggest reason."

"Oh… Er… Well, that's-"

"Don't worry, I've been doing better lately. They're giving me a year, before they think I can resume 'normal' life."

"… But you have a split-personality, right? Why would that mean you get locked up here…?"

"Because my other half is psychotic and I personally don't care that I've killed people." America suddenly didn't feel hungry and pushed his dish away. The man grinned at him with a lopsided smile. It was an almost feral grin and it made America uncomfortable.

"Er… Well, it was nice meeting you (not). See you around (hopefully not)." He said, quickly getting up and leaving. The man looked confused, but shrugged it off, finishing America's porridge. The American went over to some other loons, only to find that they weren't much better than the psychotic man with a split-personality. He eventually got so scared of them all, that he ran up to his nurse and begged her to take him back to his cell.

After some begging, she finally agreed and led him back to it, while lecturing him, telling him that he shouldn't be so scared of other people. They were all recovering and those that used to be murderous weren't as psychotic any more. But America didn't listen. He was too busy whimpering.

Once in his cell again, America found himself wishing he hadn't begged to be locked up again. He had, in his brief panic, completely forgotten how boring his cell was. Sighing, he lay down on his bed, closing his eyes and wishing himself away.

Naturally, this didn't work, so instead, America started doing something that he usually tried not to do. He started thinking about the twenty-first century.

Sighing at horrible and painful memories, America found himself drifting to sleep…

The sleep was actually pretty peaceful and nice.

… Had there been drugs in his porridge?

… Nah…

* * *

"Finally, it took you guys long enough to get me out." America complained to one of the government agents, as they left the mental institution. America was now wearing his usual clothes again, instead of the usual garments in the facility. The agent said nothing, other than possibly rolling his eyes, as he was forced to listen to America's rambling.

"Do you know how badly that place sucks?" America asked him, trailing behind the man.

"No sir, but I'm sure you'll tell me." The man replied, sighing deeply.

"It sucks real bad! They didn't have hamburgers! Or jam! What kind of place doesn't have jam? I guess I can accept a lack of hamburgers (who am I kidding, I can't accept that!), but a place with no jam? Do they live in the stone age or something? And the doctor 'treating me' had this crazy idea that I had made up the whole story about me being a nation to protect myself from some sort of harsh reality! Crazy, right? And he suggested that Eng… He suggested that other nations didn't exist!"

"I hear you, sir."

"I know, right? I mean, you believe me, if I tell you there's a personification of Jap.. You believe me, if I told you there was a personification for every country in the world, right?"

"Sir, get in the car. You're spouting nonsense again." The agent said, frowning. America stopped in his rambles and looked at the agent confused. He hadn't said anything too stupid yet (well, apart from the hamburgers and jam, possibly… But those were life essentials! How did the agent _not_ consider that important?)

"Huh?" America finally asked, after getting into the car. The agent sat next to America in the back of the car, while the other got into the driver's seat. The agent next to America sighed deeply.

"There are no other personified nations, other than you and the other sixteen. We're not even sure if you _are_ nations. We're just taking your word for it." The agent explained calmly. "Honestly, I think I can understand why everyone thought you were insane."

"I'm not _insane_! I wish everyone would stop telling me I am." America replied, now frowning, possibly even scowling. He had been told that repeatedly in the last few days and now he was sick and tired of hearing that. He _refused_ to ever hear someone call him that ever again, or at least, he would, until one fateful day, ten years in the future. Of course, America doesn't know this yet, so it's not important.

The government agent sighed again.

"But sir, there is no proof that other nations ever existed-"

"I know! It's because all the data about them has gone missing! But they do exist!"

"America, there is no proof-"

"But I don't remember wrongly!"

"How do we know? You may have imagined them-"

America snapped, glaring at the agent. "I clearly remember everyone, before they disappeared and don't you _dare_ tell me they _don't exist or that I made them up_. And stop treating me like a child, I am centuries older than you and if you were wise, you would shut up _righ now _and show a _little_ respect for your eldesr, is that _understood_?"

"Y-yes sir!" The agent hurriedly replied, quickly turning away from America, frightened. The American sighed deeply and looked out the window of the car. That was unheroic. But then again, he had stopped feeling like a hero decades ago.

As the car entered the highway, America decided that he would avoid his government from now on.

They were all idiots anyway.

* * *

**I still don't like Mangas or Anime. ö.ö**

**Now, some of you are probably wondering why I updated early. Well, it's because I'm going to England (for a week) on Saturday, so I won't be around to update on Sunday. I'd upload it tomorrow or on Saturday, but I really don't have time.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. :3  
**

**Review?  
**


	10. England's Food Monster

**England's Food Monster  
From Chapter 25**

**I just really, really, really wanted to go into detail here.  
Sorry.  
**

* * *

England hummed to himself quietly, as he prepared some scones for tea. No one had let him near the kitchens alone, so now that he finally _was _alone, he could finally cook in peace and quiet. It wasn't that he disliked other nations being with him in the kitchen, but when he was cooking, he hated having others around, because they complained he was doing everything wrong.

_So_ he went a _little_ off recipe now and then, but no one cared or minded, right? After all, the results were always... Edible. To some kind of extent... Well, England thought his food was delicious and didn't care what everyone else said or thought. Having finally prepared the scones, he put them into the oven to let them bake by themselves.

He then cleared up the mess he had made, before sitting down at the kitchen table, and reading a book called "The Monster that came from the Kitchen". Admittedly, it wasn't a very good book, but it wasn't easy to find an English book in Germany, if you didn't know where to look (which England, obviously, didn't).

And, despite the bad plot and the bad writing, it wasn't too bad. The characters and the monster were very strong and the scenarios were almost believable... But as said, the plot and the writing was a huge let down. The writing was essentially just "And then. And then. And then. And then." and the plot was simply "A monster climbs out of oven and eats everyone, before it eats itself and dies."

England quietly pondered if being locked up in a cell for a near century had driven him to read such utter rubbish, but simply sighed and continued reading. Of course, the book couldn't have been _so_ bad, since England was so busy reading it, he failed to realise that his cooking was mutating from the overdose, underdose and extra adding of ingredients, some ingredients being "special" ingredients, only used on special occasions (such as, having a self-made scone for the first time in a near century).

It was only when it started burning and the scent spread throughout the kitchen that England put his book down and looked over to the oven.

_Oh dear._ Was about all England could manage, before he ran over to the oven, putting the mits on and taking the thing that barely resembled food, let alone multiple scones, out.

"Well... That wasn't supposed to happen." England muttered, closing the oven with his foot, while putting the tray of "food" down.

England hovered over it, deep in thought, wondering what exactly to do with the smoking mess. By far, this was probably the worst looking scone he'd ever seen or made. Really, it was supposed to be about eight scones, but they had all ended up becoming bigger and attaching themselves to each other, mutating to form one giant scone.

_Well, food _is_ food..._ England thought, as he poked the scone in thought. _And waste not, want not, after all... And think of all those poor kids in Asia and Africa who would die to see something like this thrown away... It's better I eat it anyway... And wasn't there an article about how burnt food is good for you?_ _Can't remember..._

"WHO LET YOU COOK?" Someone suddenly screamed from behind him, making England step away and turn to see who it was. England turned a furious red colour, half out of embarrassment and half out of anger, having spotted America by the door way, looking horrified at the (severely) burnt scone.

"Er... Er- S-SHUT UP YOU BLOODY STUPID GIT! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BLACK AND SMOKING! I think..." England snapped back, hovering over his scone defensively. In reaction, America's eyes only grew bigger, as he started pointing at the scone. England looked behind himself and quickly took several steps away from his food, his own eyes widening.

"DUDE! DUDE! THE BLACK STUFF HAS JUST STOOD UP AND STARTED WALKING LIKE A FREAKING ZOMBIE!" America cried out hysterically. England tried to stay calm, repeating "_Stay Calm and Carry On_." over and over again in his mind.

"STOP SHOUTING! I CAN SEE THAT!" England replied, finally, likewise losing it, as he backed away from the thing... But also from his only exit, which America was blocking anyway.

"Er- Quick, America grab something and attack it!"

"Why do I have to? It's _your_ thing!"

"Because it's cornering me and I can't get to anything in time dolt!"

"Fine! Whatever! I'm the hero anyway, I'm supposed to save damsels in distress!"

"I am _not_ a _bloody damsel_ _in distress_!"

"Dude, sometimes you do act like one."

"_Just hit it already!_" England snapped back, already crouching down to avoid the slowly approaching thing. America grabbed a rolling pin which was still drying by the side and swung it around testily. He then ran up to the monster and swung the rolling pin like a bat, it colliding with the things' possible face.

It fell sideways, to America's left, against the basin, but quickly steadied itself and slowly turned to America. In the mean while, America held out his hand to England. "Come on, just take it already." America muttered, having noticed England hesitate. The Brit grabbed it and got to his feet, but quickly pushed America out of the way when he noticed the thing approach them rapidly. Instead of hitting America, it hit the wall, England having managed to duck out the way in time.

"Well that was stupid, you're still over there!" America commented, folding his arms annoyed. "You're _still_ cornered! ... And unweaponed!"

"I'll think of something! Er... Throw me the kitchen knife!"

"Ha, no way, that's dangerous-"

"_Just do it._" England cut in, frowning at America. The American huffed and pulled out a kitchen knife, throwing it over to England. England let it fall to the floor, before quickly picking it up. The monster was once again after him, but this time, England could attack. Before the monster could even prepare for a bite, England stabbed it in its stomache repeatedly, watching as black ooze spillt out of it.

"That's just gross." America whined, disgusted by the display. He had never taken England for such a violent type, but according to France, he had once been a deliquent, so what's there to do?  
Maybe France hadn't been lying after all. After a few minutes, America realised something terrifyingly  
horrible about the thing attacking England.

"DUDE, IT'S NOT DYING!" He yelled, just as England got disarmed.

"I CAN _SEE_ THAT!" England snapped back. "Come help me again!" England yelled, waving America over for help. America sighed and looked at his rolling pin. It wouldn't cause much damage, but it _would_ disorient the thing England had created.

America gave it another good whack, this time grabbing Englands wrist without asking and running over to the exit. The thing turned and watched them almost leave, until Prussia appeared at the door frame, effectively blocking America's and England's exit.

"THE AWESOME ME HAS AN AWESOME FLAME THROWER! KESESESESE~" He announced, barging past England and America, not at the least stunned by the creature he was greeted with. He aimed at it and started firing, watching the thing burn.

"Yo! Go Prussia!" America cheered, as the thing seemed to withdraw... That is, of course, until it seemed to bloat up.

"DAMN IT! IT'S GROWING YOU DOLT!" England yelled, tugging at his hair in horror.

"YOU MADE IT! SHUT UP!" Prussia yelled back, equally horrified. Sealand, who had been passing by, entered the kitchen, curious as to what all this ruckus was about. Upon seeing the thing, all questions flew out of his head apart from just the one, big question.

"WHO THE HECK LET ENGLAND COOK?" He screamed, making Hungary, Austria and Italy, who had been likewise, approaching the kitchen, run over in horror.

The four then stood by the doorway, their mouths open, too scared to say anything, as they watched the thing grow and grow. Prussia turned his head and noticed Hungary, quickly calling out and running over to her.

"WOMAN! I NEED YOUR FRYING PA- OW! OW! STOP THAT!" Prussia yelled, as Hungary repeatedly hit him with her frying pan for simply calling her "woman" instead of maybe "Hungary" or "Your Highness of Frying Panniness".

"STOP SHOUTING!" Austria yelled at Prussia, as England, America, and Sealand did their best to tame the monster. Italy panicked and froze up, as the monster dived towards the gathered nations, making them duck in all corners to avoid getting eaten. Italy paled further, and fell to the floor in fear.

"Italy! Get out of the bloody way! It'll eat you!" England warned.

"Italy! Move!" Prussia yelled, soon followed by other panicked cries, not wanting to lose their Italian friend. However, Italy was too scared to move and simply stared, absolutely frozen in horror, before finally, he could react in some way. Sadly, it wasn't in the way they wanted.

"GAH~ ! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! AH! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME! AH GERMANY~! I'M SO SCARED!" Italy yelled out hysterically, as he cowered into a small, tight ball, a white flag held in both hands. The others watched as the monster dislodged its jaw and ate Italy whole, some managing to let out a sharp gasp.

"OH MY GOODNESS, IT JUST ATE-" They all chorused, before the monster turned to them and let out a low, rumbling growl. It moved over to them slowly, soon having cornered a new nation, Sealand, much to everyone's horror.

"Quick, do something!" England cried hysterically, still heavily unweaponed. Prussia snuck out the room, as America jumped on the things back, his arms slung around the monsters' neck.

"You ain't eatin' another one of my friends!" America said, as he tried his best not to be thrown off the black, smoking thing.

"Wow. It smells bad in here." They suddenly heard Italy say, from somewhere within the monster.

"Woah, Italy, was that you?" America asked, as the thing tried to shake him off its back.

"Yeah... It's not so bad in here. It's mostly just black, burnt stuff. It's completely hollow in here, ve~!" Italy yelled back. "Look, I can prove it!" Everyone then heard a hollow thud come from within the monster, to everyone's surprise.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright!" Hungary said with relief, only to quickly press herself against the wall, when the monster seemed to give up on trying to shake America off and soon found insterest in the Hungarian lady. Luckily, Austria came to her aid, having grabbed something and thrown it at the monster, causing it to lose interest in her fairly quickly.

It turned to him and let out a ferocious roar, Austria paling when he realised he hadn't thought of what to do, once he had the monsters attention.

"Austria, run!" Someone cried out from inside the room. Without having to be told twice, the Austrian fled the room, the monster on hot persuit. America fell off the things back, groaning when he hit the floor hard and got back to his feet.

"OK, great, who suggested Austria run?" England asked, scowling as he watched the monster's retreating form.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"We've just set a monster loose in a house full of recovering nations! That's _not__ good_ Sealand." England snapped, glaring down at the younger nation. Sealand stuck his tongue out, not really caring much about how England felt.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't cooked in the first place!"

"OK, OK, you two, that's enough." Hungary said, intervening. "Right now, it's just you, me and America here. We have to gear up and prepare for a hunt. I'm not sure how we're going to defeat that thing, but we _will_. And we'll have to do it without harming Italy." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

The two immediately stopped squabbling and agreed with Hungary, partly because it was the sensible course of action, but mostly because she was scary.

"Right, now, we know flame feeds the beast, so how else could we kill it?"

"The awesome me has liquid nitrogen~!" Prussia announced, running up to the four, gathered in the remains of the kitchen.

"Uh... Where did everyone go?" Prussia asked confused, when he found a practically empty kitchen.

"Dude, awesome! If flame feeds the creature, then liquid nitrogen will kill it! Right?"

"Well, following that logic, it should work..." England agreed, frowning. "But what about Italy?"

"... We'd have to find a way for it to throw him up." Sealand said, having come up with a solution. "But how do you make a creature throw up...?"

"... England, we need your unawesome, yet in this situation, useful cooking skills!"

"What, why?"

"No one, and I really mean _no one_ but you and America can stomache your food. H-hey, England, put the knife away, put the knife away! Scheisse, I'm not kidding England!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**I was so busy, I forgot to update HC:BC! ^^; Sorry all.**

**The reason why there's a "TBC" on the bottom, is because I hate missing deadlines and this is the only one-shot(well, now it's a two-shot) ready for immediate upload (other than missing an ending).  
**

**(Thank you Guest and Timothy for the reviews :3)  
**

**Sooooo...  
**

**Review?  
**


	11. Escapade

**Requested by VampieloverD**

**Takes place after Human Curiosity ends and after the return of the "dead" nations.  
**

* * *

"Does anyone know where England is?"

"No, I haven't seen or heard from him in a while."

"Really? Because no one else has heard from him either!"

"Is that so? ...Have you asked his government?"

"Yes, but they haven't seen him in weeks!"

"Well... How about his brothers? Or anyone else who could be considered a friend?"

"Well _duh,_ I have. Still no England!"

"... Have you checked with Liechtenstein yet?"

"Liechtenstein? Why Liechtenstein?"

"Well, ever since the "human year", the two _have_ been closer, you know. You don't spend a year with a nation without forming some kind of attachment. Especially if that nation was your human sibling."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Liechtenstein?"

"Isn't she with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her for days now!"

"Have you asked any of her friends?"

"What do you think I've been _doing_ for the last few days?"

"Well, have you asked everyone?"

"Yes, I've asked Hungary, Germany, Italy, Sealand, Prussia and even France and Austria!"

"What about England?"

"Hm?"

"Well, those two are pretty close now, what with the "Human Year", as they like to call it."

* * *

"... Did I ever tell you that I kept some of the HCS' research for 'just in cases'?"

"Yes, we _all_ know that. We all agreed, in case you forgot."

"Yes, but..."

"Yes? But what? Where are you going with this?"

"Well... Some of it is... Missing."

"Hm?"

"The stuff that makes us human, undetectable to other nations. Some of it's missing."

* * *

After quite some organizing, England and Liechtenstein had finally managed to plot a way out of their daily lives, to visit some old friends they hadn't seen in a long time. It had taken quite some skill and patience to finally pull it off, but they eventually managed to do it, successfully.

They both had met up quite often, under the guise of wanting to spend some "Quality Time" with each other, when really, they were planning and plotting to do something that, while not being forbidden, was probably frowned upon.

They had taken some of those "drugs", which turned them human and had hijacked an airplane to get to the USA, where they then renewed their IDs (the ones that they had had as humans) and went off to contact Maria and Jack, the people they'd been living with as humans.

Part of the reason why they went into so much trouble, was to meet their human friends again, but it was also partly because it was simply nice to just be "normal" for once, instead of continously carrying the burden of being a nation. Especially after you'd had a good taste of being human in the first place.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for a bit." England, or as he was currently known, _Arthur_ said, walking into the hallway, putting his luggage down. Maria, the lady who had looked after him and Liechtenstein during their so called "Human year", stood awkwardly by the door, smiling politely.

She was now older than before, wrinkles on her face and reading glasses hanging from her neck, but she still had that soft, friendly expression she had had fifteen years ago. She didn't look worse for wear, despite her greying hair.

"Oh, it's no bother. This place has been a little bit empty since you and Lilli left, so I'm not complaining." Maria replied, smiling. She then frowned and looked away. "But isn't it a little bit dangerous for you two to return?" She asked, concerned. Liechtenstein entered after England, carrying her own luggage too, with a soft and happy smile on her face.

"No, if they see us, they'll just think it's coincidence and that we're doppelgangers. They know we would be older by now, so we can't possibly look the way we do." She explained, taking her coat off. Maria stared at Liechtenstein, baffled. The poor woman still wasn't used to Lilli, _her_ Lilli, being able to speak. Neither was she used to the idea that Arthur could see.

"Well, how's Jack?" Arthur asked, conversationally, taking off his coat and hanging it up on the coat rack. Maria sighed deeply and fumbled with the wedding ring around her finger.

"Er..." She stuttered and bit her lip. "I've been meaning to tell you..." She carefully started, her voice hitching. Both Arthur and Lilli looked at her confused.

"Yes?" Lilli asked. Maria eventually sighed, giving up on whatever she had been wanting to say.

"Look, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable in the living room? I'll take your things upstairs and then put the kettle on, OK?" Both Arthur and Lilli shared a look, before nodding and leaving Maria in the hallway. Once Maria was out of earshot, Liechtenstein dared to talk to England about what was probably a sensitive topic.

"... Something's happened to Jack, right?" Lilli steadily asked, a little nervous.

"Yes. Most definitely. He probably died during the war." Arthur replied. "It's a good thing we finally came over. Otherwise we might have missed her too."

"... But she's only fifty!"

"Yes, but humans have a habit of dying unexpectedly." Arthur replied bitterly, closing his eyes and frowning, as if suffering from a headache. Liechtenstein sighed and sat back in the sofa. She knew that humans died unexpectedly, of course she did, but she still wasn't as cynical as England about the life span of a human.

"... Hey, Eng- Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you think it will be, until the others notice we're gone?"

"Well... I think your friends and family will notice relatively soon, but with me it could take a while."

"Ah. And how long until they find us?"

"I think they won't be able to. They can't sense us at the moment, so we'll be fine, as long as we make sure they don't see us."

"Switzerland's not going to be happy with me."

"I don't think anyone will be, but I guess this was worth the risk." Liechtenstein smiled and looked over to England.

"Hey, this will be like the human year, won't it?" She asked, smiling nostalgically.

"Yeah, I guess it will." England replied, likewise smiling. He then looked out the window, a peaceful expression on his face.

"So what shall we do first?" Lilli asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's winter, so we could go ice-skating. We used to do that often, didn't we?"

"Yes, though, you spent most of it off the ice."

"Hey, I was blind back then, did you _really_ expect me to skate?"

"No, I guess not, but Can... Er... Canerds? Canerds and Japan dared it and they were blind too."

"Canada, Lilli, Canada. And yes, so he dared it, but Japan was pretty much forced to by Italy, remember? ... You know what we did wrong for this?" England suddenly asked.

"What?"

"We should have invited Japan, Canada and Italy. I think they would have appreciated and enjoyed it."

"I suppose, but they didn't really have such a strong social life with humans, like we did."

"Hm. Good point."

"And Italy would have probably told Germany."

"Yes, that's true."

"And-"

"... Lilli, I get the point. You can stop now."

* * *

After their stay at Marias, which lasted a few weeks longer than they had excpected, the two finally bid their goodbyes and headed back to Europe. Arthur was worried that he'd picked up an accent, but Lilli reassured him that his accent was as strong as ever.

The two bordered the plane, first class and sat down, quite comfortably. They could have gone second class, but after the experience on the flight over to America, England refused to travel second class again. Despite the Brit being quite fond of children, the one he had been forced to sit next to had been quite bratty. And the guy sitting next to him had drooled all over his shirt and had invaded England's personal space far too many times.

Never. Again.

England hoped that the first class would be more pleasant, but he left room for doubt, in case it wasn't (he had always been a little paranoid).

The plane took off and England and Liechtenstein passed the time by talking about their little "holiday" and their new memories and experiences.

They had gone to visit Jack's grave, who had indeed died during World War Three (as a soldier), Maria had learnt the hard way that England was still a rubbish cook, despite no longer being blind, and Liechtenstein had met up with some old friends, introducing herself as Lilli's daughter "Annetta".

They had also done a lot of things they usually didn't have time to do as nations. England joined several competitions, while Liechtenstein played quite a few... Violent... video games (though England wondered if she hadn't played those games with Belarus before...) and both had spent at least three nights once, simply watching different series of TV shows (My Little Pony, Doctor Who, etc.)

As their flight started coming to an end, Liechtenstein started finding it hard to sit still. She was nervous about seeing Switzerland again.

Her older brother was probably furious.

England wasn't feeling much better. He was stitching, but Liechtenstein could tell he was rather nervous. He kept accidentally pricking himself with the needle and often made stitches in the wrong places.

She still loved the fact she could read England so easily now. England was usually considered a difficult, unpredictable nation, but because of the year she spent with him, she could now read him like an open book (unfortunately, this also applied to England).

"Lilli..." England spoke up, after the captain announced that they would be landing soon. "... When we get back, I'll tell everyone I abducted you. That way you won't have to deal with getting into trouble." He said softly, placing his unfinished work back into his bag.

Liechtenstein blinked at him in surprise, before her face turned into a frown.

"I'm old enough to accept the consequences of my own actions England. You don't need to look out for me... If you want, I could tell them that I abducted you, then _you_ won't have to deal with them." Liechtenstein offered, wanting to do a favour for England. After all, he had been the one doing most of the organising.

"No, no, I insist you let me cover for you."

"But I insist that you let me cover for you." Liechtenstein argued back, crossing her arms. Before they knew it, the two were fighting, despite England not usually being a hothead around Liechtenstein and Liechtenstein being a generally gentle and calm nation.

They were still arguing when they got into a taxi in London (the two had agreed that Liechtenstein best stay with England, until she no longer suffered from jetlag). The two weren't using particularly vicious or gruesome language, however, it was still anger-filled.

England threw the door to his house open.

"Yes, but if you let _me_ take the blame, Switzerland won't bloody bite your head off and eat you up alive." England repeated, for what felt like the billionth time that day.

"And if you let _me_ take the blame, you won't be put under house-arrest for who knows how long!" Liechtenstein replied exasperatedly, knowing that the others would be far gentler with her punishment, than with England. She was, in appearance, only a young teenager, who didn't know better. However, England was, in comparison, ancient and should by now know better. Far better in fact.

"But I can't let you do that, it would be unfair on you if only you take the blame! I was the one to bloody organise this whole escapade!"

"Yes, but _I_ was the one who came up with the idea!"

"_Ahem_." Both nations looked up and paled, seeing a group of nations in England's living room. Switzerland, America, Portugal, Germany, Italy, Hungary, England's brothers... The list was seemingly endless. There was an awkward silence, as they just stared at each other. The larger party of nations were at first shocked, but once they finally digested Liechtenstein's and England's conversation (and thus understanding the current situation), their faces distorting and changing into ones of anger.

The two nations blanched, and before they knew it, they were pointing at each other, while crying out "He/She abducted me! I'm innocent! Honest!"

* * *

**The whole chapter underlines the fact that England and Liechtenstein are very comfortable around each other, because of the "Human Year", as they apparently call it now. :3 Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough.  
**

**And- Second Class Flights aren't that bad Iggy...**

**Two more chappies, then these One-Shots are finished. :D  
**

**And seriously guys, no reviews for the last chapter? D: I didn't think the chappie was _that_ bad...  
**

**Review?  
**


	12. Awesome Surname

Takes place a little bit before Human Curiosity,

During the Human Year.

* * *

Gilbert walked down the streets, very, very annoyed. Why was he stuck with the most unawesome Elizabeta and Roderich _ever_? He bet there were more awesome people out there, that were likewise called Elizabeta or Roderich, and those guys were way more awesome than the Elizabeta and Roderich _he_ knew. (Did that make sense? At all? Well, if you didn't understand, you simply aren't _awesome)_

Sometimes Gilbert wondered if he, in his life before the Thames, had anything to do with Elizabeta and Roderich. He highly doubted it, since he wouldn't waste his awesome self on people like _them_.

No, he'd go off and be friends with someone else, someone _awesome_, like uh... Uh...

A Spaniard and a Frenchman?

Hell yeah! Like a Spaniard and a Frenchman!

Either way, it'd still be way more awesome than being with those two! All the stuff the three of them could do! Partying, girls, awesome dares, girls, pranks, girls...

Gilbert paused and looked up at the clear, star-filled skies.

Why was he now depressed? Why did he randomly feel sad? He always felt sad at random moments...

Well no. He always started feeling sad if he started thinking too much. This meant, that he needed to stop thinking so much. Being sad was _not_ awesome.

Gilbert sighed and continued walking, his thoughts returning to Elizaveta and Roderich in their past lives.

As said, he doubted he'd known them before waking up in hospital. Sure they were all found in the Thames, but that didn't mean that they had to know each other. Maybe they were deadly enemies that accidentally fell into the Thames together, trying to kill the other, like with Sherlock and Moriarty.

Yeah. Or Roderich was drowning, so Gilbert, who didn't know him, epically jumped into the river to save him, followed by Roderich's (at the time) gf, Elizabeta.

There were so many sort of lives the three could have led before that day. Too bad none of them seemed to be true.

No one came looking for them. No one knew who they were. Their names weren't registered anywhere. The police questioned them for some time, but eventually gave up.

... Gilbert had been so sure that someone would come looking for him. A younger brother or something like that...

No one ever came.

At some point, they were discharged and pretty soon, they were living on the streets, starving, dirty... Hungry...

That is, until it turned out that Roderich was quite good at music. It was with Roderich's busking and eventual job that the three finally got a home and a warm bed and regular meals and ...

Gilbert's head shot up, having heard something.

Was that groaning noise?

And from where?

He continued walking.

There was that noise again. This time it sounded more like... Crying.

Gilbert stayed absolutely still. Using his hearing alone, he tried to locate the weeping person.

He eventually found a bar, with a young, blonde man sitting at its steps, head in his hands, crying quietly. The man looked like he was an orderly, clean and formal kind of guy, that always tried to keep up his appearance and was always in control. The kind of man Gilbert would refer to as "unawesome".

But this dude was a complete mess. His hair was disheveled, his shirt half-tucked, tie loosened... And where was his other shoe?

Gilbert cautiously approached him.

"Hey, you alright?" Gilbert asked.

"... mdfjl..."

The reply was slurred and mumbled. Gilbert knelt down in front of the other and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You, you alright?"

"mgrf..."

Gilbert noticed the alcoholic smell coming from the man. Gilbert lifted the guy's head, to get a better look.

The stranger was probably younger than him. He had pale blue eyes, and thick black bags beneath them. His eyes were also red from crying.

"... You shouldn't be out and about, alone at this time of night. Not unless you're awesome. Like me." Gilbert lectured. He then tried to help the guy get to his feet. The man looked at him confused and seemed to try and focus on him, but couldn't.

"Let's see who you are." Gilbert muttered, noticing a wallet helpfully poking out of the man's inner coat pocket.

His name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, and he lived in Berlin. But they were currently in Frankfurt... Mr Ludwig here must be in a hotel somewhere. Basing his opinion on how Ludwig looked, Gilbert assumed he'd have some kind of evidence on where he was currently staying in his wallet.

And he was correct. Mr Ludwig did. There was a hotel key card in the wallet.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Gilbert said, placing one of Ludwig's arms around his neck to steady him and help him walk.

"You know, you seem pretty unawesome, but you have the same surname as me... So I guess you can't be _so _bad." Gilbert commented, as he walked down the streets, steadying the other.

He looked down to Ludwig, who was leaning against his shoulder.

Gilbert smiled.

Ludwig had fallen asleep.

* * *

Germany woke up, only to discover his head hurt like hell.

He sat up.

He was in his hotel room. Alone.

He didn't know how he got back home. But he knew he shouldn't drink like that for a while again.

He lay back down and closed his eyes.

He had had the strangest dream... Like... He had been kicked out a bar, but then dragged home by Prussia, who had seen him and tried to help him in his own... peculiar... way.

Germany sighed and closed his eyes. No, it couldn't have been real.

Just his imagination.

Prussia was gone, like everyone else.

It just simply couldn't be.

* * *

**Short one-shot. Kinda real stressed and busy, so sorry for putting this on hiatus and not updating etc.**

**Updates will probably still be slow, but uh... Yeah. Just enjoy every update that comes along. And thank you for still supporting this. . I personally would have given up by now...**

**Review?**


	13. Picnic on the Mountains

Takes place after the events of Human Curiosity

requested by xxSweet Memory

* * *

The Alps were one of those things that both Switzerland and Liechtenstein had missed a lot while imprisoned. They missed the times they would sit on one of the mountains and have a picnic, just the two of them, underneath a brilliant blue sky, the warm summer sun beating down on them and cows happily grazing nearby.

They missed the peacefulness that the scenery had brought. When they were in the Alps, far away from people, they could forget who they were, what they did. What they had done. The world around them vanished into simplicity and never-ending landscapes that lacked the horrors and cruelties that plagued the world on a daily basis.

Picnics were rare things, as Switzerland and Liechtenstein didn't always have time, but the two tried to have them at least bimonthly.

Picnics were even rarer in the twenty-first century, for obvious reasons.

This was why, once reunited, Switzerland and Liechtenstein had "have a picnic" at the top of their list. Most countries thought this was a strange thing to want to do, but frankly, Switzerland didn't see how playing an international version of _laser-tag_ was any less stranger.

The skies were cloudy and it had rained recently. Switzerland didn't mind though. The smell of recent rain was still new to him and he, having not smelt it in an entire century, wasn't about to start complaining.

Liechtenstein ate some of her sandwich. Despite having finally reached her teens physically, she still felt like a child and was content with being babied by her older brother. Some other nations also babied her (England, Hungary, Prussia...), but she would usually make them stop. For whatever reason, she thought it weird if someone, other than her (real) brother treated her like a precious baby sister.

Switzerland seemed to be napping, lying on the folded-out blanket with his hat covering his eyes. Liechtenstein bit into her sandwich and looked at the scenery around her.

"Hey, Bruder..." she said quietly. Switzerland hummed in reply, but did not otherwise move. She continued speaking.

"Do you think we'll ever find the... rest?"

He sighed and lifted his hat a little.

"I told you we will. It just might take a while, as we have no idea where some of them are hiding, but we will."

"... But it's been months..." she muttered.

"Well, let's be fair, it did take an entire year for anyone to find one of us. And even then, at first America did dismiss England completely."

"But... I mean, ten years of world war three..."

"We have a global population of eight billion people Liechti. And that's not including all the men and women that died during the war. Unless we meet the rest of us by chance, it could take quite some time to find them, combing through the human population and everything. Especially since not all countries are that... cooperative."

"That's not what I meant. I've been... I've been thinking lately."

"What have you been thinking about?"

He sat up and looked at his sister, who was staring at her sandwich.

"Can you pass me a sandwich?"

"Sure."

"So what have you been thinking about?"

"... You know the human year... Right?"

"Ja?"

"... Everyone that lived as a human during that year... aged. Especially the younger nations like Sealand, Latvia and I. Do you think we... started ageing like humans?"

Switzerland stared at his sister for a moment, then shook his head.

"No. I don't think so. Ever since we came back, progress around the world has catapulted forward. I admit, most of the time we can't use the new technology, since there are still political debates*, but economically a lot of countries have grown, yourself included. The older nations, like myself, won't age much, but you and other younger nations with young appearances will start growing up."

Switzerland tried smiling. He decided it felt weird though and went back to looking serious. Liechtenstein hummed quietly to herself. She disagreed with her brother, but decided to leave it at that. Besides, she was actually getting at the possibility that, as humans, nations were vulnerable to... death.

She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was relatively sure that if, for example, Prussia or Sealand hadn't escaped the HCS...

... They would have become one of the frozen nations and wouldn't have been "regenerated", considering that they are unofficial nations with no actual land...

A lot of nations, mostly unofficial ones, were still missing.

"... Does the HCS still bother you?" Switzerland asked. Liechtenstein jumped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. She nodded hesitantly.

"... There are still a lot of things I don't understand or simply don't know." she muttered. Switzerland frowned.

"Well, why didn't you come to me about this earlier? I could have- ... Wait... Have you been having nightmares?"

Liechtenstein was very hesitant to answer this. She didn't want to burden her brother with anything as silly as nightmares, but...

She sighed and nodded.

"I have them. Not regularly, but... They're not uncommon either. It's the reason why I'm tired sometimes..." she explained slowly.

"Seriously Liechti, why didn't you come to me about this sooner?" Switzerland asked alarmed. Liechtenstein shrunk into herself. Her brother was very, very worried. And that came off as angry. She whimpered (not that Switzerland noticed)

"B-because we were all still settling back into our positions as nations and you and the rest of the supposedly dead had to take classes in recent history and politics so you could understand what's going on in your countries and I didn't want to pressure you more than necessary and I didn't think it was important and! ... And besides... No one can do anything about nightmares..."

Switzerland sighed, annoyed. He softened slightly and patted her shoulder.

"I know I can't stop any nightmares... But that's besides the point. If you have nightmares, you should tell someone, so they can support you. I don't want you to suddenly stop sleeping because recurring nightmares have made you afraid of sleep."

Liechtenstein hid her smile from her brother. He was overreacting and she thought it was sweet. Letting him know this would probably offend him though. She nodded, silently promising never to hide something like that again. He finished his sandwich.

"So what are they about?"

This was something she would have preferred not to talk about. She did anyway.

"... Well, they're about... The HCS... and you. And others, sometimes."

Switzerland looked at her curiously and nodded for her to continue.

"... I have nightmares about what they might have done to you when I escaped and all the horrors that may have happened to you while I was living a normal life, completely oblivious to the fact that I had a brother out there in serious pain. A-and then th-there's when I wanted to go see you again at Germany's h-house a-and... It was like you had all melted away! And then I get nightmares about the HCS coming back, b-because men s-still want to know what we are and f-fear us a-and there's so much more w-we don't know a-and I'm afraid of World war Four and-!"

Switzerland hugged her. She closed her eyes and wiped away a tear, rubbing her eyes to stop them getting watery.

"It's all right to cry Liechti." Switzerland said, noticing her effort not to cry. She smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I picked that habit up from England."

"Look, this may or may not help, but the HCS is never going to come back. And nothing like it will every replace it. We know by now that our old methods of dealing with our secret and humans is outdated, so we'll figure out a new solution, once everything has settled down again. World war four isn't going to happen. Believe it or not, I think we've finally started learning from our mistakes. And I'm fine. I didn't melt into nothing. I'm here, see?"

Liechtenstein nodded.

"And nothing happened after you left. You don't need to feel guilty about that. I was actually really happy to know that you were able to live happily, even if deaf for a year, without the HCS haunting you. It was a thousand times better than learning that you didn't escape. After all, I didn't know until after the end. Liechti... After you left, I got captured. But I got the chance to write a goodbye letter. And then when I next woke up I was home again. I was fine. In fact, at first I thought it had all been a dream. I went looking for you. But then France and Russia came along, and things got kind of complicated... But the only pain I ever really felt, the only pain that ever really hurt me, was the knowledge that you might be getting hurt daily, or even worse- dead! And... Well. As you can now see, you're not getting hurty any more, so I'm... I'm not hurt. See?"

Liechtenstein nodded. She doubted that anything Switzerland had just said would keep the nightmares away, but... She did feel less guilty. And... strangely relieved. She smiled.

"All right, I'll believe you." she said happily. She directed her attention to the food basket. She took out two plates and forks.

"Do you want some cake?"

"Yes please."

The wind blew, disturbing the cows a bit. Liechtenstein lay down and looked at a ladybird that had settled down on her knee.

The two ate cake on the mountainside.

And it was delicious.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dammit Burger Bastard! I am going to destroy you!"

"Hahaha~! I can't help it if you suck at laser-tag!"

"Come back here you little bastard- Dammit, Spain, where are you?"

"Ve... Fratello, don't be mad... Ah, whoops-"

"You!... You just took my last life."

"Ve! I'm sorry fratello! I didn't mean to!"

"Haha, out the way! Here comes KOREA!"

"Damn you Japan, you and your ninja skills aru!"

"Attack!"

"Buh... Sealand, I thought we were a team... Why did you?"

"... How did I get tied into this ridiculous game... And why am I more worried about where Preussen is...?"

"AWESOMENESS ATTACK!"

"Wha-? Ouch!"

"Ahoy maties!"

"Eh?"

"Wha- No, no, no! You can't unite, become the Bad Touch Trio and then also let IGGY onto your team! That's not fair-"

"DEAL WITH IT! THE PIRATES ARE BACK BABY!"

International laser-tag. Legendary.

* * *

***I had a discussion with my brother recently. Did you know Google is making this thing called "Google Glass"? It's a really awesome idea, however, despite still being a work-in-progress project, it's already been banned in a few countries, because it's an "invasion of privacy" XD or something like that. And some people think it's wrong to replace human body parts with metal, like a missing limb, new eyes, etc, because... Cyborgs. It's mad. That's all I'm saying on this subject. XD The more you know...**

**Some sibling love for y'all. I cannot believe it took me this long to write though. O_O**

**The Bonus Chapters are now officially complete. I might update an additional chapter now and then, but I would like to focus my attention on the Bad Pasta series I plan on writing. I'm afraid I can't do that if I've still got an old fanfiction loitering around on my back ;)**

**Thanks for hanging around and I hoped you enjoyed the Bonus Chapters!**


End file.
